Cliché
by amayatsuki16
Summary: Después de la muerte de su abuelo, a Lovino y Feliciano Vargas les embargan todo por la gran deuda con que su abuelo los dejó. Elizabeta, una vieja amiga suya, decide ayudarlos consiguiéndoles un trabajo en casa de un español, lo que no saben es que tendrán que ser chicas para salir de sus apuros.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Cuando la razón está frente a tus ojos

Las gotas de agua caían.

Empapaban todo a su paso.

La manguera que regaba era sostenida por el enterrador que intentaba, por muchos medios, que la tierra removida pronto recuperara su aspecto habitual.

Dos hermanos se daban apoyo mutuamente en silencio, sabiendo que las palabras sobraban y no tenían algunas para ese momento. Su _nonno,_ Rómulo Vargas, era recientemente fallecido y los hermanos no tenían consuelo alguno. Querían al viejo sí, pero lo que más los mortificaba eran las enormes deudas con que los abandonó, unas deudas que ni en diez mil años terminarían de pagar, literalmente.

— ¡_Cazzo_, ese anciano!—alzó la voz Lovino, el mayor de los dos mellizos—mira que morirse dejándonos semejantes deudas, debiéndole tanto a ese condenado banco.

—Vee~ pero hermanito, si ni hubiera hecho eso seguro que nunca hubiéramos tenido la vida a la que estamos acostumbrados…—replicó Feliciano agitando frente a su hermano un esclava de oro blanco que pendía de su muñeca.

— ¡_Che palle_! No tiene escusa—dijo dándose la media vuelta.

Las gotas de agua siguieron cayendo, la tierra todavía no estaba como antes.

1

—Vee~ _fratello_, esta es la quinta advertencia que nos manda el banco para que le demos el pago mensual que dejó pendiente el _nonno_—entró Feliciano a la cocina donde cómodamente Lovino estaba atacando la pasta que todavía quedaba en el refrigerador.

— ¡Que les den! Yo no pienso darles ni un quinto, no pueden obligarme—semi contestó con la boca llena de pasta, escupiendo un poco contra el rostro de su hermano.

Dos semanas después…

— ¡Oigan, no pueden llevarse eso!—reclamó Lovino detrás de unos hombres grandotes y sudorosos que llevaban con esfuerzo su pantalla de plasma— ¡Dejen al jodido gato, ni siquiera es nuestro!—exclamó al ver que también intentaban meter a un pobre gato al camión.

En una esquina de la gran mansión Feliciano estaba acurrucado, temblando y con los ojos aguados, se habían llevado su preciada pasta.

— ¿Lovino Vargas?—preguntó un hombre calvo y de bigote extraño, con unas enormes gafas. — Sí, ¿quién pregunta?—respondió con altanería y burla—Soy del banco Hamilton, estoy seguro de que usted ya se encuentra al tanto de la deuda millonaria que dejó su abuelo al morir. Firme aquí e inmediatamente la deuda queda a cargo de usted.

— Y una mierda ¿Qué le hace creer que yo quiero hacerme cargo de la jodida deuda?

—Que si no se hace cargo usted, todo su patrimonio se verá embargado, incluido su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué?! No puede embargar a Feliciano, es ilegal—respondió furioso, queriendo fulminar al tipo pelón con la mirada.

—Cierto, es ilegal, pero lo que su abuelo hizo tampoco fue legal, es más, si la policía llegara a enterarse seguro que lo van a buscar a la tumba con tal de que pague su condena.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con las mierdas que ese viejo haya hecho…

—Se equivoca, porque justo aquí, en su testamente, lo dejaba a usted como su único heredero, así que hereda toda su fortuna, pero también todas sus deudas quiera o no, así que pasa a perder la fortuna.

Lovino se quedó mirando el papel que era ondeado con arrogancia frente a sus narices, sintiendo las ganas de sacar su revólver y llenar de plomo a ese bastardo.

—No le queda de otra, o firma o nos llevamos a su hermano, recuerde que él es menor de edad y usted cumple su mayoría de edad en tres meses, en ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas~

—Dame ese puto papel.

Firmó sabiendo que estaba sentenciando toda su vida, incluso la vida de su quinta generación.

—Muy amable, por el momento solo nos llevaremos los muebles, le dejaremos la casa hasta que nos dé el primer abono, su cuenta inicia en ceros—dijo el calvo hombre antes de darse media vuelta, el tiempo que tardó Lovino en procesar eso último.

— ¿Cómo que mi cuenta inicia en ceros?—preguntó alarmado. —Su cuenta inicia en ceros, lo dado por su abuelo ya no tiene valor—soltó como si del clima estuviera hablando. — ¿Cómo carajo que ya no tiene puto valor? ¿Tengo que empezar a pagar desde cero?—preguntó echando humor por las orejas. —Así es, ¿tiene algún problema con ello?

Sí. Sí que tenía un puto problema con ello, pero si habría su bocota para reclamar seguro que al final quien saldría perdiendo era Feliciano, que al fin y al cabo todavía, como dijo ese calvo hombre, era menor de edad y podían separarlos por eso, porque él todavía no cumplía su mayoría de edad para hacerse cargo de su tonto hermano, y dado que no tenían más familiares, podría decirse que estaban prácticamente, aunque la palabra lo jodiera, solos y desamparados en el mundo.

—No, ninguno, puede largarse cuando guste, pero si prefiere en este mismo instante—espetó dándole la espalda, comenzando a buscar a Feliciano, escuchando la risa burlona que el jodido pelón le estaba dedicando.

Finalmente lo encontró debajo de la única mesa que dejaron, lloriqueando porque se llevaron, y frente a él, comieron su pasta, su amada y preciada pasta.

—Vamos idiota, tenemos trabajo que hacer, literalmente—dijo enfadado tomando del cuello de la camisa al menor, levantándolo sin hacer caso a los lloriqueos de su mellizo, que ni era mellizo, pero les gustaba que pensaran eso, o al menos a Feliciano.

La casa había quedado casi en su totalidad vacía, exceptuando unas asépticas sillas arrinconadas, un florero medio vacío de flores, su ropa –o parte de ella-, los colchones y la estufa, ni siquiera pudieron dejarles la puta lavadora.

—Vee~ _fratello_, se han llevado la pasta—lloriqueo Feliciano anclándose al brazo del mayor, que pensaba en una buena solución para salir de todo ese asunto sin dejar que se llevaran a Feliciano.

—Supongo que Eli puede ayudarnos a conseguir tra-tra-tra-trabajo—le costó todo un maldito esfuerzo decir la palabra, él, a sus casi veinte años de edad, nunca había tenido que trabajar ya que su _nonno_ siempre se los había dado todo, no había necesidad para ello, hasta ahora.

En alguna plaza...

— ¿Te escapaste de la cocina otra vez?—preguntó Lovino apenas vio a la chica castaña esperándolos en la fuente central, con un sartén en mano y su típico vestido de empleada doméstica color verde con un mandil blanco.

—Muy gracioso Lovi—rio ella con sarcasmos—hola Feli.

—Vee~ _ciao_ Eli —contesto Feliciano colgándose del brazo de la muchacha.

Elizavetha Hèdérváry era una residente ilegal en Los Angeles, era originaria de Hungría, pero no recordaba nada de su país. Trabajaba, al igual que su madre y padre, en una casa de ricos como sirvienta, específicamente en la cocina por lo que era raro no verla con una sartén en la mano, y golpear de vez en cuando a una persona si la exasperaban demasiado.

—Entonces los hermanitos Vargas quieren trabajar~ eso es algo que nunca creí posible cariño—le dijo a Lovino después de explicarle brevemente lo sucedido. Su rostro risueño cambió a uno de seriedad—Por el momento no estoy segura de que haya trabajos para ustedes, pero para mañana tendrán una respuesta segura—les dijo levantándose—Bueno chicos, ya me tengo que ir, cuídense y esperen por mi mensaje mañana.

- _Hola hermosa_ ~

Los chicos regresaron a casa no más animados, pero si esperanzados en que Eli les pudiera conseguir un buen puesto como catador de comidas o vinos, o ambos al mismo tiempo.

—_Buona notte fratello_~ —Dijo Feliciano ciñéndose a su brazo, porque sí, el muy maldito había tenido miedo de quedarse solo en su habitación ahora que estaba medio vacía, así que le había pedido hasta la muerte que lo dejara pasar ahí la noche.

12 del mediodía del día siguiente…

El sonidito de su celular llevaba minutos intentando despertarlo, o por lo menos, levantarlo de la cama, pero Lovino no se daría por vencido…hasta que recordó que Eli ese día les tendría una respuesta respecto al dichoso trabajo.

—_Ciao_—respondió apenas descolgó—los siento _bella_, estaba durmiendo, ya sabes.

—**Sí, de eso no tengo duda. Pero de lo que quería hablarte era del trabajo, conseguí algo pero debo tratarlo bien con ustedes antes de darles el sí a mis jefes.**

— ¿Me estás diciendo que trabajaremos contigo?

—**Algo así, pero tienen que venir para que les explique de qué se trata, no es muy pesado pero hay algo que a ustedes…**

—No importa, lo que sea mientras no sea un trabajo pesado o de puto, con eso me conformo. ¿Y pagan bien tus jefes?

—**Sí Lovi, pagan bien, pero tienes que escuchar…**

— ¿A qué hora debemos ir mañana?

—**Yo paso por ustedes, pero tienes que oír primero…**

—Bien, dale el sí a tus jefes de inmediato Eli, y gracias.

—Pero Lovi…—pero Lovi ya había colgado—es un trabajo para chica, ellos piensan que ustedes son chicas…

Ocho de la mañana del día siguiente

Llamaban a la puerta incesantemente, tanto que obligaron a Feliciano a despertar como muy pocas cosas podían.

—Vee~ _ciao_ Eli ¿tan temprano es el trabajo?—preguntó Feliciano ladeando la cabeza.

No. El trabajo no era a esa hora, pero sabiendo cómo eran el par de hermanos perezosamente italianos, lo mejor era irles a buscar temprano, para que les diera tiempo de alistar sus cosas…sus pocas cosas que les dejaron.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—ignoró la pregunta del menor, entrando y echando un rápido vistazo, era mucho más fácil convencer a Feli de usar "eso" que Lovino, pero se le ocurriría algo, por eso daba gracias de que Lovino siguiera dormido.

—Mi _fratello _todavía está durmiendo ¿quieres que lo despierte vee~?

—No hace falta Feli, mira, traje algo para ustedes—dijo alzando la bolsa que llevaba.

—Vee~ ¿qué es?—preguntó curioso Feli intentado echar un vistazo.

-Antes Todos valoramos, la cosas Prometeme-Pidio de Eli Manera extraña, sabiendo que Feliciano era tan inocente como para decirle en.

—Vee~ por su supuesto.

—Bien, la primera, te pondrás lo que te traigo aquí y la segunda, me ayudaras a convencer a Lovi y, de ser necesario, obligarlo que se lo ponga.

— ¿Qué son vee~?

—Sus uniformes de trabajo.

Diez minutos después…

Feliciano salía de cambiarse, la verdad comenzaba a dudar sobre si eso realmente era su uniforme de trabajo, al papá de Eli jamás lo vio con algo así puesto, seguro era el uniforme para jóvenes.

—Vee~ Eli, no estoy muy seguro—dijo en cuanto quedó a la vista de la húngara que se tapó de forma sospechosa la nariz.

—Segura, Feli, ahora eres segura.

— ¿Segura?—preguntó Feli ladeando la cabeza al no entender.

— ¿Pero qué demonios le estás haciendo a mi hermano?—vociferó Lovino que acababa de levantarse y, tras escuchar plática en la sala había ido para echar un vistazo, ¡y vaya vistazo que se dio! Su tonto hermano estaba usando un vestido idéntico al de Eli y un paño en la cabeza, no es que Feli fuera la cosa más masculina del mundo con sus "vee~" y sus pastas, pero esto era el colmo, necesitaría terapia después de esto.

—Esto era lo que estaba intentado decirte ayer por teléfono, mis patrones creen que ustedes son chicas ya que andaban buscando personal femenino y yo me enteré solamente que andaban buscando personal, así que los propuse a ustedes y ellos aceptaron, luego te llamé para decirte cómo estaba la situación pero en cuanto escuchaste que daban buena paga no me dejaste continuar, y como me dijiste que les dijera que sí sin importar de qué mientras te pagaran bien, yo se los dije. Ahora heme aquí, con sus nuevos uniformes y la noticia de que tienen que ser chicas de ahora en adelante, además de que tienen que irse a vivir para allá.

En cuanto Eli dijo "ser chicas" Lovino dejo de procesar información batallando con esa, él de chica, vaya, nunca lo hubie…esperen un jodido segundo…él de chica ¡él de chica! Maldición, una cosa es que Feliciano fuera la cosa menos masculina de la tierra, o que él mismo no lo fuera, pero de eso a "ser chicas" había mucho trecho que no se podía permitir cruzar, un trecho muy grande que pendía de entre sus piernas.

Eli miraba aterrada cada una de las facetas que el rostro de Lovino le estaba mostrando, primero desconcierto, luego sorpresa, luego como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la cosa más importante del mundo, luego furia y por último…una plena desolación…

—… ¿No conoces más trabajos?—preguntó con voz lánguida, como si de pronto le costara cada movimiento un millar más que de costumbre.

—Con sus estudios que sólo llegan a mitad de preparatoria donde paguen bien y reciban buen trato sin ser prostitutos…no—respondió Eli igualmente, tratando de parecer apesumbrada, aunque en realidad, estaba deseando ya ver a Lovi con su uniforme.

—…Estamos jodidos…Feliciano—dijo lentamente Lovino, tratando de hacerse a la idea de ser…ser…chica.

—Vee~ yo no lo veo tan malo _fratello_—rio tontamente a pesar de ser él quien ya llevaba el vestido puesto.

—No hay remedio…dame ese puto vestido—ordenó Lovino sin esperar mucho, pocos minutos después no había mucha diferencia entre los tres, tomando como partida que dos de ellos tenían ojos verdes y los tres de cabello castaño.

—No olviden sus tacones—bromeó Eli recibiendo una mirada aterrada de Lovino—era mentira, no usamos tacones.

—Si no fueras mujer…—masculló entre dientes Lovino.

—Pues ahora tú también lo eres, lo son—dio una enorme sonrisa—por eso en este preciso momento comienzan sus clases intensivas de "cómo ser una mujer"—Ante esa mención Lovino palideció, más por la sonrisa aterradoramente risueña de Elizabeta que por otra cosa—Paso número uno: la postura al caminar. Nada de andar enconchados ni con manos en los bolsillos, deben de tener una postura natural y suelta, con la espalda erguida y los brazos a los lados, inténtenlo.

Feliciano a los dos intentos lo logró exitosamente, por desgracia Lovino caminaba sacando demasiado el pecho y con los brazos ridículamente rígidos a sus costados, dando zancadas como de a metro.

—No, no cariño, lo haces todo mal, para empezar, no pongas rígidos tus brazos, dejalos moverse naturalmente al caminar, tampoco saques mucho el pecho ni des grandes zancadas a menos de que tengas prisa—le dijo Eli enderezándolo y poniéndolo en marcha nuevamente hasta que por fin pudo caminar como toda una chica.

—Ahora la forma de hablar, acostúmbrense, ahora son unas chicas, así que vamos a cambiar esa "o" por una "a".

—Vee~ ya entendí Eli, entances la que tenemas que hacer es cambiar la letra esa por la "a".

Eli por poco hace que Feliciano quede más tonto por algún golpe.

—No Feli, no hablaba literalmente, sino que ahora hablaran como chica, en vez de decir "estoy hambriento" dirán: "estoy hambrienta", o "estoy cansado" por "estoy cansada·.

—Vee~ ahora si te entendí.

—Sus modales son buenos, pero de chico, así que pongan atención que después se me olvida qué les digo. Cuando se sienten y traigan falda o vestido, pasen una mano por debajo para que no quede alzada y se arrugue la tela, no levanten las piernas, no hablen con la boca llena, aféitense las piernas, todos los días y noches aféitense el rostro, no coman…

Y Eli siguió hablando por mucho más tiempo, nada de sus palabras empezaban a ser claras cuando se emocionaba hasta ese punto, lo único que Lovino tenía claro eran tres cosas: ahora era, como dijo Eli, Lovina Vargas; debía pagar la deuda del viejo; no dejar que se llevaran a Feliciano.

Su vida en resumen: un caos que se ponía mejor ¿o peor?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente, la primera vez que publiqué aquí no sabía nada ni cómo hacerle, así que no les pude decir ni hila XD como sea, ahí dice Germania x italia, aunque debería decir Germany x Italia y bueno, cuando lo traduje salieron dos alemanias y puse al primero, creo que se equivocó y germania fue traducido como alemania XD quiero agradecer también a esos dos reviws, me hicieron muy feliz :3.

Disclaimer, Hetalia ni por luces me pertenece.

Al fic.

Capítulo 2 El chico de la sonrisa idiota y la loca del sartén

Iban de camino a la ya tan dicha casa de los patrones de Eli. La chica iba tarareando alguna canción rebosante de alegría, no paraba de voltear a ver a los hermanos ni un segundo, lucían tan lindos con esos vestidos de sirvientas que parecía que estaba viviendo en alguna historia _yaoi_ o algo así.

—Vee~ Eli, tengo hambre—se quejó Feliciano sobándose la barriga para ponerle más dramatismo al asunto

—Cuando lleguemos cariño—dijo sonriente Eli dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Le extrañaba bastante que Lovino viniera tan callado cuando debería estar soltando todo el diccionario de palabrotas que tenía reservado para momentos como ese, pero bueno, para ella mejor y sirve que de paso no gastaba sus energías para golpearlo.

El silencio siguió persistiendo en el taxi siendo roto sólo por los "vee" que Feli soltaba. Llegaron en media hora y Feli fue el primero en salir disparado para ver si tenían pasta.

—Toma Lovi cariño, tengo que detener a Feli antes de que haga alguna estupidez—dijo Elizabeta arrojándole el dinero para pagarle al taxista que acababa de bajar sus maletas.

Lovino resopló enfadado tomando con furia el dinero disperso en el asiento, ni siquiera espero a que terminara de bajar del maldito coche.

—Tome—espetó extendiéndole el dinero al hombre, desesperándose porque no lo tomaba, volteo a verlo y lo descubrió barriéndolo con la mirada de arriba abajo.

—Bella señorita, ¿no gusta que la lleve a un lugar más tranquilo? Si quiere podemos llamar a sus amigas—dijo el hombre rechoncho del taxi con la mirada más lasciva que tenía y relamiéndose los labios sin dejar de ver en ningún momento a Lovino.

¿Quieren saber que hizo nuestro tierno y pacífico Lovi? Es algo bastante sádico de describir, lo único que puedo decir es que el pobre y pervertido hombre ya no iba a poder tener descendencia.

—Espero que con eso tengas, bastardo—dijo caminando con todas las maletas, las de él y las de Feliciano.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Lovi?—preguntó Elizabeta cuando al fin llegó al portón junto con ellos. Estaba a punto de responder con algún comentario mordaz y grosero como era su costumbre, en verdad quería responderle algo, pero la sorpresa de ver semejante mansión, no, eso ni siquiera era un mansión, castillo, le quitó el habla captando su atención de inmediato.

—Vee~ Eli ¿aquí vamos a trabajar?—preguntó Feliciano asomándose un poco más, abriendo un poco sus ojos para poder contemplar el castillo mejor.

—Sí, _chicas_, aquí van a trabajar—confirmó Elizabeta dirigiéndose a un extremo del portón, presionando un botoncito y esperando a que alguien le respondiera del otro lado.

—Sí, diga, aquí el grandioso yo—respondió una estruendosa voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Tenías que ser tú…—susurró de pronto malhumorada Eli, resoplando un poco y volviendo a hablar— ¿Dónde está Manuel?—preguntó más calmada.

—Ah, Manu, ha ido a comer pero no creo que tardará mucho ¿por qué?—preguntó sin entender el punto.

—Para que abra el portón, idiota—dijo rodando los ojos, más molesta que al principio, y eso que ya se había calmado.

—Para eso, bah, ¡para qué necesitar al chileno malhumorado si puede abrirte el awesome yo!—gritó el del otro lado de la línea, exasperando más a Elizabeta que ya comenzaba a vérsele una vena curiosa hinchándose en su sien.

— ¡Pues entonces hazlo grandísimo idiota!—exclamó en un grito que asusto a los italianos, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos.

Después de soltar el botón las dos enormes puertas de acero se abrieron de par mostrando el ya denominado castillo en todo su esplendor.

— ¿Feli? ¿Lovi? ¿Dónde están?—preguntó al no encontrarlos donde estaba segura que los había dejado.

Volteo para todos lados hasta que observó unos de los arbustos de la entrada que temblaba, seguro que eran ellos.

— ¡Vamos chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, muevan esos ahora femeninos traseros!—gritaba mientras los arrastraba con todo y maletas, vaya que la húngara era fuerte, y bastante.

1

—Ya te digo _cher_, si Emma ha decidido que sólo amigos debes de aceptarlo, dentro de poco se dará cuenta que el incesto con su hermano no es bueno—le dio otro pequeño traguito a su copa de vino tinto, observando con demasiada malicia a su amigo español.

—No Francis, ya te lo he dicho, Emma no está con su hermano, el que tenga que viajar hasta Holanda para cuidar de él no quiere decir que lo ame como pareja—insistía el otro muchacho sorbiendo con fuerza la sangría de su vaso.

—Bueno, esa era la única posibilidad que yo había pensado tras su extraña ruptura, además de que ella misma directamente te dijo que lo hacía por su hermano—insistía con perversidad sin dejar de mirar a su amigo ni sus pensamientos nada aptos para menores de edad.

—Terminanos porque no podíamos seguir con nuestra relación a distancia, aunque yo insistía ella no quería lastimarme. Emma no sabía cuándo iba a regresar y sigue sin saberlo, Vincent está muy mal y eso la detiene de volver pronto, por eso acepté—dijo, y después, de un trago largo, se acabó toda la sangría que le quedaba en el vaso.

—_Mon ami_, ya no sé qué decirte para subirte el ánimo, ni siquiera aceptas ir a un burdel o irnos de juerga—comentó el francés pasándose una mano para alisar, sin necesidad, su melena rubia.

—Lo siento Francis, pero a pesar de saber que no terminamos porque nos hayamos dejado de querer, me duele, y mucho, hemos estado juntos prácticamente desde que nacimos, como hermanos—confesó el español sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—_Cher_, no hables de incesto porque me excito—dijo dramáticamente Francis.

—Esto es serio—regañó el otro tratando de sonar molesto, aunque con la voz ronca por haber llorado y la nariz que a cada rato se sorbía los mocos no podía ni un poquito.

—Es por eso que Gilbert no está aquí, porque esto es serio—señaló el francés sonriente por su propio sarcasmo, pero su amigo pareció no haberlo entendido—Bueno, cambiando de tema, tu madre no te dijo que en media hora fueras a la sala para unas indicaciones—recordó Francis abrazando a su amigo, aprovechando la ocasión para consolar otras ciertas partes traseras de él.

—Cierto, ¿hace cuánto fue eso?—preguntó inocente.

—Hace media hora—apuntó el galo.

2

—Entonces está dicho, tú Feliciana y tú Lovina—dijo Elizabeta apuntando a cada uno—compórtense naturalmente, no sobreactúen ni digan o hagan cosas masculinas ¿entendido?

—_Capito—_respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La puerta principal del castillo se abrió y una muchacha rubia muy bonita, casi aniñada les abrió, con un paño igual al de ellos sobre su melena corta y unos preciosos ojos verdes.

—Pasen, los señores ya los están esperando—dijo amablemente sonriéndoles. Lovino tuvo que reprimirse de soltarle algún piropo digno de ella, Feliciano también tuvo que hacerlo, porque si no estaban seguros de que Elizabeta los mataría a sartenazos.

—Gracias Lily—susurró Eli al pasar a un lado de la chiquilla.

En la entrada estaba una mujer bellísima bastante joven junto a un hombre de gesto serio totalmente distinto al de su esposa.

—Hola chicas, bienvenidas, espero que su estancia sea de su agrado—los saludó la sonriente mujer nomás verlos entrar, mirándolos con unos bonitos ojos verdes.

Por como los recibieron bien podrían pasar por invitados, de no ser por esas ropas tan horrendas que traían, y quizás también por ir como chicas, Lovina y Feliciana Vargas.

—Sean bienvenidas—secundó el hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer, bastante apuesto pero un poco intrigante por su expresión de seriedad—y disculpen que no estén todos los demás presentes, pero su descanso todavía no termina y están fuera—añadió ante la falta de los demás empleados.

—Ellas son Lovina y Feliciana Vargas—los presentó Eli sin el más mínimo resquicio o señal de equivocarse al momento de presentarlos como chicas.

—Pues como dije al principio, esperamos que su estancia en nuestra casa sea de su agrado. Ahora Eli les mostrará sus habitaciones, más tarde deben ponerse al corriente con sus deberes que Eli también les mostrará—dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Bien, yo soy Marcos Fernández y ella es mi esposa Isabel, espero que sepan perdonar nuestra falta de educación al no habernos presentado desde un principio cuando ustedes lo fueron—se disculpó el señor dando una pequeña inclinación.

—Vee~ no hay problema, también es un gusto conocerlos—les dijo Feliciano sonriendo bobamente con sus ojos cerrados, lo que hizo que la esposa del señor Fernández se lanzara sobre él con demasiado entusiasmo.

— ¡Hay, pero que linda! ¿Me la puedo quedar?—preguntó todavía sin soltar a Feliciano que comenzaba a ponerse morado.

—Pero si va a trabajar para ti…—murmuró el señor Fernández por lo bajo, terriblemente apenado por la escena de su mujer.

— ¡Madre, por favor, deja a la chica respirar, si ya hasta se está poniendo morada!—dijo la voz de alguien al fondo del pasillo. Un muchacho idéntico al señor Fernández pero más joven venía saliendo de algún lado de esa enorme casa, acompañado de un rubio que pululaba a su lado. Feliciano le dio gracias al nuevo extraño por salvarlo de su nueva jefa.

—Pero Toño, es que es tan linda~ —canturreó la mujer haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno, yo creo que ya nos vamos—anunció Elizabeta nerviosa tomando a ambos hermanos y arrastrándolos escaleras arriba.

La cara larga y llorosa del hijo de los señores no le gustaba nada, así que hizo lo más sensato que podía en esa situación: huir. Y es que cuando Antonio se ponía triste era la escena de la perfecta Magdalena más dramatizada que haya visto nunca.

En la cabeza de Lovino no paraba de revolotear toda la escena anterior: a la efusiva señora y su esposo de hielo, Feliciano bobeando como siempre para todos lados, los dos extraños que acababan de llegar, ese extraño rubio con cara de depravado.

—Mira, mira Toño, que lindas chicas, y son italianas~ —añadió al final como toque personal. Lovino alcanzó a escuchar eso y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que echarse a temblar escudado por las faldas de Elizabeta, que otro hombre lo considerara "lindo" era la cosa más repugnante que recordaba en toda su aburrida vida.

Antonio a penas y levantó un poco la cara para poder verlas, dio un asentimiento y volvió a su antiguo plan Magdalena-dramatizada-exageración-llorosa de antes. Dos chicas extrañas según él, una que a leguas se le miraba que era boba por donde la vieras, con un curioso rizo detrás de su cabeza que sobresalía bastante de su demás cabello corto y castaño claro; la otra, una muchacha con el ceño fruncido y expresión de hastio, o como si tuviera estreñimiento, con el mismo rizo curioso pero delante de su cabeza, con unos ojos verdes que te perforaban nomas toparte con ellos.

—Ha…—soltó vagamente, en ese momento no estaba de humor para ayudar a personas con sus problemas renales.

—_Oh la la_, pero que vistas más hermosas—comentó Francis relamiéndose la boca en un gesto bastante repugnante según Lovino, haciendo notar su acento afrancesado.

La huida táctica de Elizabeta no pudo procesarse con éxito por la aparición inesperada de ese par, así que se quedaron a medio camino para el segundo piso, bufó por lo bajo.

Eli fulminó con la mirada a Francis y palpó su vestido donde, sin que nadie supiera más que él y ella, siempre traía guardado su confiable sartén.

—Ves Toñito, hasta Francis piensa igual que yo—comentó la señora Isabel moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de si, con una expresión cómicamente seria.

—Con su permiso—Elizabeta aprovechó el momento de distracción y esta vez aplicar con impecable eficacia su plan de huida bastante elaborado: salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Como agradeció que su habitación quedara justo en medio de las de Feli y Lovi, a sí podría visitarlos y ayudarlos cuando hiciera falta; sí, cómo no.

Ninguno de los tres caía en la cuenta de que al salir disparados escaleras arriba, habían olvidado las maletas en la entrada de la casa, donde de seguro nadie las notaría a menos que saliera.

—Mira Lovi, esa será tu habitación—le dijo Elizabeta señalando la habitación de la derecha de la suya—y esa tuya, Feli—señaló la que quedaba—a las dos en punto vengo a buscarlos chicos, por el momento instálense—dicho eso salió al pasillo, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Casi se podía ver el aura de emoción y felicidad que embargaba a Elizabeta en ese momento, así como brillitos a su alrededor.

—Vee~ _fratello_, voy a ver mi cuarto—dijo Feliciano antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta del dichoso cuarto, casi al mismo tiempo que la húngara.

Lovino observo la puerta de su propia habitación, entró como quien no quiere la cosa, casi cayéndose de la sorpresa por el tamaño del lugar y del lujo del que gozaba ¿esa en verdad era la habitación para una criada o para el abuelo millonario el cual quieres que te herede todo?

La cama tenía dosel al estilo de las princesas, un colchón que intentaba ser entre individual y matrimonial pero que simplemente fracasaba olímpicamente en ello, con unas colchas igual o más caras de las que él mismo gozaba en casa de su _nonno_, en su otra casa. Abrió una cajonera, y de pronto, como una patada de mula, recordó sus maletas de ropa y demás cosas, las cuales debieron quedarse en alguna parte entre la entrada y las escaleras. En un primer impulso que fue abrir la puerta se quedó pensativo, y cuando sus pensamientos volaron hasta el pervertido del acento afrancesado, que quizás todavía debía de andar pululando por ahí, se echó a temblar como gelatina en terremoto.

Entre ir o no ir terminó por salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras, genial, ya estaba ahí ¿ahora qué?

—Tranquilo Toño, ya verás que todo se soluciona tarde o temprano—dijo como última palabra de aliento para su amigo mientras lo abrazaba.

Lovino, seguro desde su escondite detrás de unas macetas, creyó que el idiota llorón o estaba imbécil o de verdad no se daba cuenta de que el pervertido a la francesa lo estaba toqueteando en sus regiones traseras.

—Vamos, pero mira que grado de perversión, joder—susurró por lo bajo para que no lo escucharan, no quería ser la siguiente víctima.

—Adiós Francis—dijo Antonio tras soltarse del muy cariñoso abrazo de su amigo.

—Ya no le des tantas vueltas al asunto _cher_—repitió como consejo—_adieu_ y cuidate.

El francés abandonó la mansión-castillo y se subió a su flamante Ferrari rojo flama, Lovino casi se echaba a llorar por el suyo perdido con lo del embargo.

—Y esto…—murmuró Antonio levantando las maletas que estaban curiosamente en la puerta, ¿serían de Francis? No, ahora que recordaba había dos chicas nuevas en el servicio para ayudar a Eli en esas cuatro semanas de reunión, sería un lindo gesto írselas a dejar antes de que ellas bajaran.

Oh no, estaba sufriendo una micro-pequeña crisis nerviosa al ver que ese bastardo idiota tomaba las maletas, donde las abriera descubriría cosas que era mejor no descubrir.

—O-Oye—lo llamó saliendo al fin de su curioso escondite, pero más raro que el tipejo ese ni cuenta se diera. Armándose de valor por si el pervertido afrancesado volvía.

—Ah, hola tía, ¿Son vuestras, cierto?—preguntó alzando las maletas.

—Sí, idiota, y de mi _frate…sorella_—se corrigió en cuanto estuvo consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

—Oh…—soltó vagamente Antonio sin saber qué más agregar, contando la mueca de fastidio que la chica del rizo curioso le estaba dedicando— ¿cómo te llamas?—preguntó al final, quedando como un idiota, más idiota.

—No tengo porque darle mi nombre a un desconocido, imbécil—ladró Lovino sin reparar en el hecho de que le estaba hablando así a su jefe inmediato.

— ¿Ah, no? Pero yo quiero saber—insistió Antonio hastiando a la pobre muchacha.

—Me llamo Lovina Vargas, ¿contento, bastardo?—espetó sin recato en mostrar su creciente frustración.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo—le dijo sonriendo precipitándose hasta él con las maletas en mano— ¿quieres que lleve esto a tu cuarto?—ofreció Antonio. Lovino dudó un momento, había visto a ese idiota junto con el pervertido afrancesado, quien quite y era igual o peor, pero tampoco quería caminar, así que decidió ahorrarse las molestias.

—Está bien, bastardo, nada más porque insistes—dijo a pesar de que Antonio sólo había mencionado el asunto una vez.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la parte del segundo piso, Antonio dejó frente a la puerta de Lovino las maletas tras sus indicaciones, y se quedó ahí.

— ¿Qué estás esperando, bastardo?—espetó Lovino al ver que el bastardo español no se iba.

—Las gracias—soltó como si nada Antonio, sin saber con quién estaba hablando.

—Pues quedate con las ganas—ladró Lovino arrojando en el momento las maletas dentro de la habitación y después entrando él, azotando la puerta con fuerza en el rostro de Antonio.

Antonio se quedó plantado frente a la puerta parpadeando dos veces rápidamente por la estupefacción ¿acaso ella…? En verdad que lo de Emma lo tenía mal, bastante, ni siquiera pudo flirtear con esa joven. Se fue hasta su cuarto arrastrando los pies al recordar que estaba triste por la joven belga. La partida de Emma lo tenía bastante agobiado, y eso que ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas, era realmente un desastre.

3

Lovino cerró fuertemente la puerta, vaya con el bastardo, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un aplauso por llevar sus maletas? Ni de joda le daba ni el saludo a ese amigo del jodido pervertido a la francesa. Además, él ni siquiera pidió ayuda con las malditas maletas, ¿acaso creía que era débil o qué?

— ¿Acaso cree que soy una jodida chica?—espetó sentándose con fuerza en la cama, de pronto recordando que mientras estuviera en esa casa sí que era una chica— ¡maldición! Pero que bajo he caído, ¡todo por tu culpa, viejo!—chilló furioso, con unas tremendas ganas de arrancarse el vestido y vestirse con su carísima ropa de marca masculina.

4

Feliciano observó su habitación, no había mucha diferencia entre esa y la que tenía en su casa, en su antigua casa, con su _nonno_…

Escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta, al principio pensó que era Eli, pero todavía eran las doce y ella dijo que hasta las dos, así que fue a abrir de todos modos.

—Toma—sólo sintió cuando algo pesado le cayó encima haciéndolo tambalearse como gelatina—has dejado tus maletas en la entrada, idiota—era la voz de Lovino. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el portazo que dio cuando salió y volvió a quedarse solo.

Aventó las maletas a un rincón donde no le estorbaran mucho, ya luego las desempacaría. Fue a la ventana para abrirla porque tenía calor, y entonces lo escuchó:

— ¡Anda West, tardaste mucho en llegar!—esa voz estridente le pareció conocida, pero en ese momento no se le venía nadie a la cabeza.

—Tuve un imprevisto de último momento, además el tráfico es bastante agobiante—declaró una voz mucho más calmada y seria, Feliciano no pudo evitar sentir celos de esa voz tan masculina y fuerte.

Se acercó un poco más para ver si podía observar un poco más, lo primero que lo recibió fue una mata de cabellos platino ¿un anciano? Un segundo y estridente grito de la primera voz que a todas luces era jovial y enérgica fue su respuesta. El dueño de la segunda voz parecía ser rubio, un rubio bastante claro según podía ver, pero lo malo era que sólo eso podía ver, sus cabezas.

—No te preocupes Ludwig, la Semana empieza a las dos, así que no tienes de que preocuparte—ahora era una mata castaña lo que alcanzaba a ver, junto con una voz bastante agobiada que luchaba por sonar alegre.

—Espero que este año no se repita lo de la vez pasada—advirtió la voz del rubio, según creyó Feliciano.

—No te preocupes tío, esta vez Eli tiene ayuda, no creo que pase nada malo—lo tranquilizó el castaño, claramente nervioso.

—Eso espero, Antonio—y dicho eso los tres entraron en la mansión-castillo.

Feliciano sintió curiosidad por eso, quizás iba a haber una fiesta y por eso necesitaban personal, pero ¿por qué femenino?

5

Eli llegó un cuarto de hora antes de lo acordado arrastrando entre sus garras…ejem…manos a Feliciano, levantando las sospechas de Lovino, así como también su instinto de supervivencia masculino.

—Les he enseñado cómo ser chicas pero no cómo ser sirvientas—dijo atropelladamente, dejando sobre la cama un montón de charolas, toallas, jarras y demás cosas que Lovino apenas estaba advirtiendo; también a Feliciano.

— ¿Y pretendes enseñarnos en menos de quince minutos?—inquirió sarcástico Lovino rodando los ojos.

—Sí—dijo escuetamente Eli sin siquiera mirarlo.

Efectivamente, esos quince minutos fueron, aparte de las horas aprendiendo a ser chicas, los más agobiantes de su vida. Las manos les dolían y no querían volver a ver una sola bandeja más en toda su vida.

—Pero Feli, en esto tienes que manejar todo el tiempo bandejas—le dijo Elizabeta tratando de consolarlo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, porque el chiquillo no había podido, en sus más de treinta y pico de intentos, maniobrar con éxito la dichosa bandeja.

—Ya dejalo Eli, yo me encargaré de las charolas, joder—gruñó Lovino revisando la hora—ya son las dos—apuntó al relojito cucú de la pared.

—Muy bien, aún tenemos diez minutos más que voy a emplear para embellecerlos—dijo sonriente, y de pronto Lovino sintió que se desmayaba.

.

.

.

—Ya está, se ven como dos princesitas—soltó con un suspiro soñador Elizabeta, observando como los dos hermanos ítalos se observaban en el espejo. Uno con sus típicos ojos cerrados, pero con los parpados ligeramente maquillados de un rojo suave, sus labios con un poco de brillo y un poco de rubor, el cabello peinado como siempre haciendo resaltar su rulito detrás de la cabeza. El otro con su eterno ceño fruncido, los parpados maquillados de rojo y sus labios de carmín, con un toque rojizo en las mejillas, también hizo resaltar su rulito de su frente, acomodándole a ambos la pañoleta de su cabeza para que se vieran mejor.

—Me siento como un jodido travesti—bufó Lovino con unas ganas tremendas de estrellarse contra el espejo e ir a hacerle compañía al viejo bastardo de su _nonno._

—Vamos _fratello_, no es tan malo, al menos habrá pasta vee~ —contradijo Feliciano viéndole el lado bueno al asunto, sin percibir, o sin querer hacerlo, la mirada lacerante de Lovino.

— ¿Ves Lovi? Incluso Feli le ve el lado bueno a su lindo aspecto—refutó Elizabeta dedicándole una mirada de completo orgullo _fujoshi _a Feliciano.

—No Eli, de hecho yo también me siento un poco incómodo con el maquillaje vee~ —y Feli entró a derrumbar las ilusiones de Elizabeta.

—Chicos, en ningún lado con los estudios que tienen les darán trabajo, a menos que sea de prostitutos—les recordó Elizabeta logrando que los dos cerraran sus grandes bocotas y disfrutaran de su momento gay.

Ninguno dijo nada más, porque sabían de lo que era capaz Eli, más ahora que ya sabían dónde guardaba su sartén y que justo en ese momento estaba palpando el lugar donde lo guardaba.

.

.

.

—Como lo ensayamos—le susurró para darle suerte a Feliciano que batallaba por equilibrar con una sola mano una jarra de sangría—. No te preocupes Feli, aún no llegan todos los demás invitados—apoyó Elizabeta dando un suspiro enamorado.

—Esto será un desastre…del tamaño de Roma—murmuró Lovino conteniendo la respiración mientras observaba la bandeja con bocadillos de tomate.

6

—Lamento la ruptura con Emma, Antonio—dio su intento de pesame Ludwig una vez instalados en la sala.

—Yo también, aunque sólo durará el tiempo que Vincent esté en el hospital—recalcó Antonio intentando ocultar su melodramática tristeza digna de una novela mexicana, aunque claro que en ese momento estaría haciendo el papel de la chica.

—Bueno West, no arruines la reunión con esos comentarios—intervino Gilbert demostrando lo insensible que era.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó Ludwig poco convencido.

— ¿Y Francis?—quiso cambiar de tema Gilbert antes de que eso se pusiera bastante dramático, como el programa de esa vieja rubia y gritona, ya parece que escuchaba el "¡que pase el desgraciado!", aunque en ese caso sería desgraciada, y no es que se pasara cada maldito día esperando las cuatro de la tarde para ver en YouTube el mentado programa, no, era que la vieja era bastante popular y era conocida en casi todo el mundo.

—Se ha marchado por ropa y no sé cuántas cosas más para las Cuatro Semanas—dijo Antonio. En ese momento en verdad apreciaría algo de tomar.

—Quisiera una cerveza—comentó vagamente Gilbert, Ludwig lo apoyó con el pensamiento.

—Llamaré a Eli para que traiga algo de beber—informo Antonio, pero Gilbert solamente escuchó el nombre de Eli y el hámster que hacía girar el mecanismo de maldad en el cerebro de Gilbert se puso en marcha.

—Sí, Sí, dile a la marimacho que a traiga algo—apoyó Gilbert con tono infantil y ansioso, haciendo pensar a Ludwig si su hermano no se daría cuenta de que era demasiado obvio que le gustaba la chica húngara.

— ¡Eli, trae algo de beber por favor!—no quiso tomarse la molestia de levantarse para pedírselo de una manera más cortés, porque simplemente no tenía ánimos para siquiera levantar su hermoso trasero español de ese asiento.

— ¡Ya vamos!—avisó la muchacha desde la cocina.

— ¿Vamos?—preguntó Gilbert de pronto desconcertado— ¿tienes nuevo personal y el asombroso yo no lo sabía?—insistió con enfado fingido.

— ¿Ha…? Sí, son dos hermanas italianas—contesto vagamente volviéndose a perder en su mundo tomatoso.

— ¿Con que hermanas italianas he…?—murmuró Gilbert con una expresión cómicamente maléfica.

—Vamos Feli, yo te ayudo con las cervezas—el murmullo de Elizabeta atrajo la atención maléfica de Gilbert y la nerviosa de Ludwig, si ya le costó trabajo acostumbrarse a Eli.

Habían dejado a Lovino solo en la cocina, sólo esperaban que el chico no terminara comiéndose los bocadillos de tomate que eran especialmente para el tomatoso de Antonio. Eli bufo y casi escupía espuma cuando vio a Gilbert comerse con la mirada al bobalicón de Feliciano en su calidad de chica-sirvienta-inocente, por alguna razón que su cerebro calcinado por el _yaoi_ no lograba entender el hecho de que Gilbert babeara por Feliciano lejos de emocionarle en potencia BL la enfurecía a límites desconocidos.

—Una cerveza para Ludwig y otra para el chimpancé albino—dijo Elizabeta con rudeza dándoles con demasiada fuerza sus bebidas.

— ¿Están seguros de que esta vez no quieren probar un poco de sangría?—repitió Antonio. El año pasado habían organizado una especie de competencia para ver quién bebía más bebidas internacionales, como siempre el ganador fue su primo Alejandro con su tequila, mezcal y quién sabe qué más, pero sabía que los hermanos alemanes pudieron haberle ganado si hubieran probado la sangría, la cual denegaron por tener poco efecto alcohólico en los alemanes.

—Ya que insistes Antonio, te aceptaré un trago—dijo Ludwig dejando su cerveza en la mesita de centro.

—West, no mientas, tú sólo quieres que la linda señorita que trae la jarra de sangría la sirva para ti—aplicó malicia Gilbert divirtiéndose al ver como las mejillas de su hermano enrojecían y las de la linda chica de ojos cerrados también.

Feliciano, acatando las anteriores ordenes de Elizabeta, no perdió el tiempo y fue corriendo a servirles a cada uno de los chicos antes de poder ser detenido por Eli que no lo quería cerca de Gilbert por sus mismas extrañas razones. Sirvió el vaso de Antonio con manos temblorosas, todavía estaba nervioso de que un chico lo hubiera alagado, más incluso de que el otro no respondiera a eso haciéndolo creer que era cierto. Tan nervioso estaba que el vaso de Ludwig lo sirvió con tanta torpeza que terminó por tirarle la jarra entera de sangría encima al muchacho rubio y que el vaso terminará haciéndose añicos en el piso.

—Vee~ _mi dispiace, mi dispiace…_—lloriqueaba mientras recogía los restos del vaso, tan concentrando en eso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los vidrios estaban cortando sus manos.

—N-No se preocupe señorita, ha sido mi culpa—mentira, retumbaba en la mente de todos y la del propio Ludwig, pero no querían que ellos y su celebración de Cuatro Semanas fueran los causantes del despido de la bobalicona y linda sirvienta.

—Lleva a Ludwig al cuarto de lavado, Feli—le ordeno Elizabeta más fresca de lo que Feliciano hubiera esperado después de todo el caos.

Eli se sintió terriblemente aliviada de ver lejos a Feliciano de Gilbert, y qué mejor con Ludwig que era un buen chico sacado de algún manga _bara (1)_ con ese cuerpazo.

— ¡Lovi, trae la bandeja!—el enorme grito de Elizabeta asustó tanto a Lovino que casi se atragantaba con el tercer bocadillo de tomate que se comía.

Salió despavorido de la cocina esperando que nadie notara que a los quince bocadillos les faltaban tres compañeros.

Elizabeta fulminó con la mirada a Gilbert, esperando que su mirada se convirtiera en rayos laser y que pudiera perforarlo, y no hablaba de un arete. El idiota de Gilbert se había quedado excesivamente embobado con Lovino nomas verlo aparecer equilibrando la dichosa bandeja; que alguien trajera una cubeta para tanta baba.

Sobre la cabeza del Gilbert se leía con letras de neón imaginarias "sumamente idiotizado por una sirvienta italiana".

—Hola Lovi—saludó Antonio al ver a la chica, pero luego reparó en algo sumamente importante sobre la bandeja— ¡faltan tres bocadillos!—gritó a todo pulmón, quizás y hasta el vecino de unas cinco cuadras adelante lo hubiera escuchado.

—C-Claro que no bastardo, cometelos—ordenó Lovino empujando la bandeja sobre el regazo de Antonio mientras este lloriqueaba por sus preciosos tomatitos perdidos.

—Antonio, necesito más reserva y azúcar—la voz de alguien que nadie notó llegar los hizo parar de toda su infantil escaramuza.

—Por supuesto Vash, mandaré que vallan por ello—dijo forzadamente Antonio empujando la bandeja y Lovi regresándosela.

De pronto el timbre los hizo quedarse en silencio.

—Bienvenido señor Endelstein—la voz de Lily sonó en la sala desde la puerta.

Los ojos verdes de Elizabeta brillaron con mayor fulgor, con un brillo soñador e idiota, y Lovi supo en ese momento, por la mirada de Elizabeta, por la mirada del idiota canoso y la del rubio enano, que en esa casa no iba a aburrirse en esas cuatro semanas.

—Bienvenido, señorito—recalcó Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, para empezar lamento el retraso, se que no tengo disculpa pero no es mi culpa, culpen a la comadreja (?) ok no, culpen a la escuela y la profe Garibay, todo es culpa suya. En fin, este capitulo tampoco tiene disculpa por lo corto que es, les juro que lo hice mas largo, como de unas quince paginas de Word, pero como yo no tengo internet primero hago el capitulo y luego voy a un ciber cualquiera y lo subo, pero esta vez el maldito aparato no ha querido agarrar mi cel y pues no pude pasar el capitulo, solamente escribirlo en el Word de la compu de aquí y el poco tiempo que pude comprar no me alcanzo para mas que esto. Simplemente discúlpenme, no es mi intención hacer esto, pronto lo arreglare, ya verán, les prometo que para el próximo capitulo será mas largo. Gracias como siempre por los reviws, me hacen sentir awesome (?) sin mas, al fic.

Capitulo 3

WTF

Ludwig y Feliciano caminaban por los interminables pasillos de la casa de los señores Fernández.

—Vee~ en verdad lo siento—dijo por enésima vez Feliciano, estrujando entre sus manos la camisa de Ludwig, sintiendo un ligero escozor en sus pequeños cortes en las manos, arrugando mas la camisa. Primero había intentado limpiarla en la cocina, pero solo había logrado extender mas la mancha con el paño húmedo, dejando tirado el bote del jabón liquido en el suelo, aumentando el estrés en la cabeza alemana.

—Deja de disculparte, ya dijiste eso más veces de las que puedo contar—regano Ludwig masajeándose el puente de la nariz, con el cabello un poco despeinado y cara de enfado.

—Pero aun no me disculpas—se quejo Feliciano, porque en verdad Ludwig no le había dicho que los disculpaba, solo se la pasaba diciendo que dejara eso por la paz.

Sí usted dice que el perdón ¿Te callarías? -inquirió Es aire rubia alemana cansado. Celo Feliciano asintió con la entonces usted perdón.

— ¡Vee~ _grazie _Lud!—Feliciano estaba tan emocionado y eufórico que no se tomo la molestia de averiguar si un abrazo de la nada sería bien visto por el rubio, y sin más se lanzo a abrazarlo repitiendo una y otra vez su mantra de agradecimiento.

Ludwig enrojeció agradeciendo que en ese momento fueran llegando al cuarto de lavado, ya que llevaban dando vueltas y vueltas por culpa de la italiana que no sabía dónde estaba.

—Vee~ Lud, ¿Qué significa eso de las cuatro semanas?—quiso saber Feliciano echando la camisa a la lavadora con un poco de detergente, a Ludwig le sorprendió que supiera cómo hacer eso con lo boba que parecía.

—Son cuatro semanas que pasamos todos los graduados de la universidad W, así como también aquellos que apenas la están cursando. Yo me gradué hace un año—anuncio con un poco de orgullo al notar la sincera atención en el rostro de la italiana.

— ¿Es como una reunión de ex alumnos?—pregunto con viva curiosidad, descuidando la lavadora y no fijándose que con el brazo tumbo el jabón en polvo que poco a poco iba cayendo dentro de la lavadora, por la ranura para el jabón.

—Supongo que sí—dijo algo pensativo—las Cuatro Semanas fueron iniciadas por mi hermano Gilbert, Antonio y Francis, y como Antonio y Francis conocían a Arthur, el también se unió, luego sus hermanos menores así como yo, Roderich, el recién llegado de hace unos momentos, también se unió por ser un conocido—informo Ludwig recargándose en la lavadora—Principalmente consiste en pasar cuatro semanas sin poder salir de la casa del anfitrión haciendo actividades en conjunto o simplemente pasándola bien; un momento para des estresarse—finalizo.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto que las organizan?—insistió Feliciano olvidando por completo la lavadora.

—Hace tres años, fueron las cuatro semanas de festejo de mi hermano y sus amigos por haber terminado la universidad, después de eso se convirtió en un ritual para cada graduado—la lavadora comenzó a moverse algo extraña.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?—hasta esa pregunta fue que Ludwig cayó en la cuenta de que estaba hablando con una chica, una bastante bonita, y que si le estaba preguntando su edad era porque…

—Tengo veinticuatro—dijo intentando que su voz no vacilara.

—Yo tengo casi diecinueve vee~ —a Ludwig no le extraño la edad de la joven italiana, después de todo, le echaba menos edad por su apariencia tan aniñada, como la hermana de Vash.

La lavadora siguió haciendo sus movimientos raros hasta que fue bastante evidente y ya no hubo tiempo de correr, la espuma comenzó a salir y a inundar todo el cuarto de baño y cuanto tuviera al alcance, incluyendo a nuestros dos héroes que ya no lo eran tanto.

1

Todos en la sala sintieron la atmosfera aplastante y rígida del lugar, y la atención de todos recayó en Vash y el nuevo visitante, tanto así la atención que cada uno se quedo en la posición en la que estaban: Lovino parado sobre un pie sosteniendo la charola frente a las narices de Antonio, Antonio apartando la charola porque los bocadillos casi se le metían en la nariz, Elizabeta con un montón de brillitos a su alrededor y las manos juntas en el pecho mirando al invitado; por ultimo pero no menos importante, el genialoso Gilbert sonriendo como un loco egocéntrico, todavía sentado.

La mirada de Vash centello con furia y se acerco un poco más a Antonio.

—Antonio, en verdad necesito lo que le pedí urgentemente, entre más rápido mejor—apuro evitando en todo momento centrar su atención en el recién llegado.

—Por supuesto Vash, le diré a Manu…—

—Si no le importa, lo hare yo mismo, la compañía en esta casa a veces no suele ser muy agradable—añadió entre dientes el rubio mirando de reojo a Endelstein, este ni se inmuto, o al menos lo disimulo mejor.

Antonio lo miro con su mirada de idiota un momento, luego asintió y saco su cartera un montón de billetes—traes ingredientes para hacer _paella_—pidió dándole el dinero.

—Como sea—=refunfuñó Vash recibiendo el dinero. Al pasar a un lado del recién llegado todos pudieron sentir la fricción de ira entre ellos, así como el aire tornándose más pesado y acuchillante que antes.

Hubo otro silencio breve, pero como era bien sabido que Antonio era incapaz de leer la atmosfera, ni se entero de nada, por lo que se levanto algo desganado a saludar como era debido a su invitado.

—Hola Roderich, que bueno que tuviste tiempo para venir a la fiesta—saludo Antonio con un formal apretón de manos.

—Lo mismo digo Antonio—regreso Roderich acomodándose un poco los anteojos, pudo oírse el grito extasiado de Elizabeta ante esto.

—Kesesese, el señorito ha llegado al fin, es extraño no verte sin tu piano—se burlo Gilbert bebiendo su cerveza. Sin darse cuenta, Elizabeta le dio un sartenazo que lo noqueo.

—Señor Roderich, que gusto verlo—saludo la húngara con una inclinación bastante formal. El de lentes también la saludo.

—He de suponer que todavía no estamos completos—comento Roderich mirando a los presentes, sentándose en el asiento que Eli le había guardado.

—Ludwig ha ido al cuarto de lavado por un accidente a su ropa—indico Antonio—los demás estamos aquí, todavía faltan por llegar Arthur y sus dos hermanos, Francis que ha ido por ropa, Heracles, Kiku y Sadiq— añadió sentándose nuevamente, tomando un bocadillo de tomate sin recordar la discusión por la falta de tres de ellos.

—Me llevo la bandeja, bastardo, hace un momento dijiste que no los querías—Lovino con todo su orgullo y algo de hambre salió corriendo con Antonio pisándole los talones rumbo a la cocina.

Roderich observo esto con un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro, sin contar su cara de WTF.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada, aquí está el capítulo entero en vez de la cosa que puse la otra vez (?) gracias a una persona que me dijo que no descuidara mi vida academica tendré que administrar mejor mi tiempo, aunque quien sabe e.e como sea, aqui tienen el capítulo, y en verdad espero que les guste, cualquier sugerencia de parejas o criticas constructivas estoy abierta a ideas.

Capítulo 3 Un problema chocolatoso

Ludwig y Feliciano caminaban por lo interminables pasillos de la casa de los señores Fernández.

—Vee~ en verdad lo siento—dijo por enésima vez Feliciano, estrujando entre sus manos la camisa más manchada que al principio. Y es que primero había intentado arreglarlo en la cocina, tratando de sacar la mancha con un paño húmedo, pero sólo logró extenderla más y tirar el bote de jabón líquido al suelo, aumentado el estrés en la cabeza alemana.

—Deja de disculparte, ya dijiste eso más veces de las que puedo contar—regañó Ludwig masajeándose el puente de la nariz, con el cabello un poco despeinado y cara de fastidio.

—Pero aún no me disculpas—se quejó Feliciano, porque en verdad Ludwig no le había dicho que lo perdonaba, sólo se la pasaba diciendo que dejara eso por la paz.

Sí usted dice que el perdón ¿Te callarías? -inquirió Es aire rubia alemana cansado. Feliciano asintió-. Entonces en que el perdón.

— ¡Vee~ _grazie_ Lud!—Feliciano estaba tan emocionado y eufórico que no se tomó la molestia de averiguar si un abrazo de la nada sería bien visto por el rubio, y sin más se lanzó a abrazarlo repitiendo una y otra vez su mantra de agradecimiento.

Ludwig enrojeció agradeciendo que en ese momento fueran llegando al cuarto de lavado, ya que llevaban vueltas y vueltas por culpa de la italiana que no sabía dónde estaba.

—Vee~ Lud, ¿qué significa eso de las cuatro semanas?—quiso saber Feliciano echando la camisa a la lavadora con un poco de detergente, a Ludwig le sorprendió que supiera cómo hacer eso con lo boba que parecía.

—Son cuatro semanas que pasamos todos los graduados de la universidad W, así como también aquellos que apenas la están cursando. Yo apenas hace un año que me gradué—anunció con un poco de orgullo al notar la verídica atención en el rostro de la italiana.

— ¿Es como una reunión de ex alumnos?—preguntó con viva curiosidad, descuidando la lavadora y no fijándose que con el brazo tumbó el jabón en polvo que poco a poco iba cayendo dentro de la lavadora, por la ranura para el jabón.

—Supongo que sí—dijo algo pensativo—las Cuatro Semanas fueron iniciadas por mi hermano Gilbert, Antonio y Francis, y como Antonio y Francis conocían a Arthur, él también se unió, luego sus hermanos menores así como yo al graduarme, Roderich, el recién llegado de hace unos momentos, también se unió por ser un conocido—informó Ludwig recargándose en la lavadora—. Principalmente consiste en pasar cuatro semanas sin poder salir de la casa del anfitrión, haciendo actividades en conjunto o simplemente pasándola bien; un momento para des estresarse—finalizó.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que las organizan?—insistió Feliciano olvidando por completo la lavadora.

—Hace cuatro años, fueron las cuatro semanas de festejo de mi hermano y sus dos amigos por haber terminado la universidad, después de eso se convirtió en un ritual para cada graduado; yo me gradué dos años después—la lavadora comenzó a moverse algo extraña.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?—hasta esa pregunta fue que Ludwig cayó en la cuenta de que estaba hablando con una chica, una bastante bonita, y que si le estaba preguntando su edad era porque…

—Tengo veinticuatro años—dijo intentando que su voz no vacilara.

—Yo tengo casi diecinueve vee~ —a Ludwig no le extrañó la edad de la joven italiana, después de todo, le echaba menos años por su apariencia tan aniñada, como la hermana de Vash.

La lavadora siguió haciendo sus movimientos raros hasta que fue bastante evidente y ya no hubo tiempo de correr, la espuma comenzó a salir y a inundar todo el cuarto de baño y cuanto tuviera al alcance, incluyendo a nuestros dos héroes que ya no lo eran tanto.

1

Todos en la sala sintieron la atmósfera aplastante y rígida del lugar, y la atención de todos recayó en Vash y el nuevo visitante, tanto así la atención que cada uno se quedó en la posición en la que estaban: Lovino parado sobre un pie sostenido la charola frente a las narices de Antonio, Antonio apartando la charola porque los bocadillos casi se le metían a la nariz, Elizabeta con un montón de brillitos a su alrededor y las manos juntas en el pecho mirando al invitado; por último pero no menos importante, el genialoso Gilbert sonriendo como loco egocéntrico, todavía sentado.

La mirada de Vash centelló con furia y se acercó un poco más a Antonio.

—Antonio, en verdad necesito lo que le pedí urgentemente, entre más rápido mejor—apuró evitando en todo momento centrar su atención en el recién llegado.

—Por supuesto Vash, le diré a Manu…-

—Si no le importa, lo haré yo mismo, la compañía en esta casa a veces no suele ser muy agradable—añadió entre dientes el rubio mirando de reojo al Endelstein, este ni se inmutó, o al menos tuvo mejor control.

Antonio lo miró con su mirada de idiota un momento, luego asintió y sacó su cartera y un montón de billetes—. Traes ingrediente para hacer _paella—_pidió dándole el dinero.

—Como sea—refunfuñó Vash recibiendo el dinero. Al pasar a un lado del recién llegado todos pudieron sentir la fricción de ira entre ellos, así como el aire tornándose más pesado y acuchillante que antes.

Hubo otro silencio breve, pero como era bien sabido que Antonio era incapaz de leer la atmósfera, ni se enteró de nada, por lo que se levantó algo desganado a saludar como era debido a su invitado.

—Hola, Roderich_, tío_ que bueno que tuviste tiempo para venir a la fiesta—saludó Antonio con un formal apretón de manos.

—Lo mismo digo, Antonio—regresó Roderich acomodándose un poco los anteojos, pudo oírse el chillido extasiado de Elizabeta ante esto.

— _Kesesese, _el señorito ha llegado al fin, es extraño no verte sin tu piano—se burló Gilbert bebiendo su cerveza. Sin darse cuenta, Eli le dio un sartenazo que lo dejó inconsciente medio inconsciente.

—Señor Roderich, que gusto verlo—saludó la húngara con una inclinación bastante formal. El de lentes también la saludó.

—He de suponer que todavía no estamos completos—comentó Roderich mirando a los presentes, sentándose en el asiento que Eli le había guardado.

—Ludwig ha ido al cuarto de lavado por un accidente a su ropa—indicó Antonio—los demás estamos aquí, todavía faltan por llegar—añadió sentándose nuevamente, tomando un bocadillo de tomate sin recordar la discusión por la falta de tres de ellos.

—Me llevo la bandeja, bastardo, hace un momento dijiste que no los querías—Lovino con todo su orgullo y hambre se llevó la bandeja con los bocadillos de tomate para la cocina.

— ¡Alto, regresa!—exclamó dramáticamente alarmado Antonio, dándole alcance a Lovino en la cocina—. Regresa mis tomatitos—invitó con tono que intentaba ser amenazador, avanzando poco a poco hacia Lovino.

Siguieron haciendo eso hasta que el italiano tocó con la suela de su zapato el jabón que el bobo de Feliciano había tirado, resbalando y llevándose la bandeja con él. Y Antonio por no dejar que la señorita y los tomates se dañaran, trató de agarrarlos pero los tres cayeron.

Cuando se dieron cuenta fue como una patada en el trasero. Antonio había caído de una manera bastante sugestiva sobre Lovino y aún no se daba cuenta, ni siquiera por el rostro completamente rojo del chico ni por su mano en su pecho plano de hombre.

— ¡Q-Quitate de encima bastardo!—pataleaba Lovino sin éxito hacia todos lados sin dar ni una mísera vez al español. Intentaba también empujarle con las manos, pero el muy maldito pesaba una tonelada.

—Lovi ¡estás plana!—esas simples palabras hacían que Lovino quisiera gritarle en sus oídos españoles que era porque era un chico, pero el miedo a terminar de perder su casa con todas sus cosas incluyendo al baboso de Feliciano lo paraban antes de cometer una estupidez.

Finalmente Antonio se levantó, riéndose de Lovino por su pecho plano.

—Tan linda y tan plana—esa era la segunda vez en ese día que un hombre le decía lindo y seguía siendo igual de escalofriante que al principio. Antonio le tendió la mano que rechazó de un manotazo, aunque debió de haberlo hecho, porque volvió a caer de sentón en el suelo mojado y Antonio también porque intentó agarrarse de su camisa.

—Vaya, vaya, ustedes no pierden tiempo—Elizabeta estaba en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y más sonriente que político en navidad.

Podía deducir que la situación emocionaba a Elizabeta a niveles desconocidos por su rostro retorcido en una mueca pervertida: ojos muy abiertos, mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa pícara mientras los observaba luchar por volver a ponerse de pie en medio de ese mar jabonoso.

— ¡Por lo menos ayuda, joder!—le dijo Lovino al final exasperado por la mirada de la húngara. La muchacha movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo, todavía sin abandonar su mueca pervertida—. Así están mejor—le dijo soltando una pequeña risilla malvada, observándolos como quien ve una comedia romantica.

En cuanto estuvieron lejos de todo ese rollo espumoso pudieron respirar a gusto, sin preocupaciones. Lovino fulminó con la mirada a Elizabeta.

— ¿Por qué carajos no nos ayudaste?—inquirió colérico Lovino dando de pisadas fuertes al piso, Antonio le puso una mano en el hombro—. Tranquila Lovi, seguro que sí Eli se acercaba también se resbalaba—intentó tranquilizarle el idiota de Antonio y Elizabeta asintió con ahínco—. Eso, eso es, Lovi, yo también me pude haber caído, y no quería ser el mal tercio—terminó sonriendo con picardía, como momentos antes, y Antonio también sonrió sin saber por qué, el único con expresión de extriñido era Lovino.

Gilbert llegó momentos después atraído por el ruido que hicieron al caer y las risas de Elizabeta, recién recuperándose de su leve contusión; seguido de Roderich.

—El grandioso yo necesita dormir, ¿podría la hermosa señorita mostrarme mi habitación?—Elizabeta rodó los ojos al notar las intenciones de Gilbert, él ya conocía su habitación, era la misma de siempre, sólo quería quedarse a solas con Lovino para su beneficio, aunque conociendo a Lovi seguro que Gilbert terminaba con más de un cabezazo en el estómago. Sería interesante ver eso.

—Pero Gilberto, tú ya conoces tu habitación—y en esos momentos daba gracias a la estupidez innata de Antonio al decir las cosas sin notar la atmósfera, porque justo en ese momento acababa de desbaratar un ingenioso plan, aunque viniera de Gilbert.

— ¡Que no me digas Gilberto! Además, no es de tu incumbencia—añadió regresando su atención a Lovino—. ¿Entonces linda?—preguntó guiñando un ojo y sonriendo de lado.

—Ni te creas con tanta suerte, macho patatas dos—gruñó Lovino cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la mesita de la cocineta, con todo su aire de mafioso cuando quería.

— ¿Macho patatas dos?—preguntaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo—. ¿Eres alemán cierto? Pues eres un macho patatas, y el número dos, el número uno anda con mi tonta _sorella—_tenía que aplaudirse por haber dicho todo aquello sin equivocarse en mencionar a Feliciano como chica.

Todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario tan ingenioso, más bien Elizabeta reía y Antonio, Roderich disimulaba muy bien su risa. Gilbert hizo un puchero enfurruñado, mirando de reojo como Elizabeta reía a pierna suelta, una idea cruzó su mente, y si…

—Pues ya verás lo que hace este macho patatas—dijo Gilbert caminando muy resuelto hasta la chica italiana que sólo tenía de hermoso su apariencia. Se plantó frente a ella dándole un beso en los labios que más bien fue pegar sus labios con los de ella, sin moverse ni nada, sólo estar así por unos segundos.

Cuando se separó de ella sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, como si le hubieran golpeado con algo, y cuando bajó su mirada se topó con una mata de cabellos castaños unidos a la cabeza que aún estaba en la posición con la que lo había golpeado. Después de eso sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y cuando se giró para ver qué era, vio a Elizabeta fulminándolo con la mirada y sosteniendo su sartén; realmente se había enojado, como lo pensaba.

—El grandioso yo logró besar antes que Francis a una de las hermanas italianas, Kesesese—rio estruendosamente tratando de ocultar el dolor de estómago y cabeza, bajo la mirada reprochante de Roderich y la furiosa de Elizabeta.

Se fue escaleras arriba cargando con su maleta que dejó en el salón; y desapareció.

En la cocina reinaba un silencio terrible, como cuando llegó Roderich y la ira de Vash se encendió, justo así.

—Ese era mi primer beso…—susurró Lovino sosteniéndose del borde de la mesa de la cocineta con una mano, y con la otra arrugando las faldas del uniforme—Tranquilizate Lovi, enojándote no ganas nada—intentó Elizabeta de un modo en que su voz salió un poco modulada de su tono iracundo que en esos momentos la carcomía— ¡Ese era mi jodido primer beso!—estalló el italiano a pleno pulmón—y encima me lo ha dado un hombre—añadió con pesadumbre, perdiendo toda la energía de momentos antes.

— ¿Querías que fuera una mujer? Lovi, ¿eres lesbiana?—preguntó Antonio con toda la estupidez del mundo, ladeando un poco su cabeza y recordándole un poco a Feliciano cuando preguntaba por algo que no entendía.

—No, por supuesto que no es lesbiana ni nada, es sólo la emoción del momento—se apresuró a aclarar nerviosa Elizabeta ya que Lovino se había puesto a lanzar gritos y demás insultos en italiano, tantos que juntos perdían su significado, si es que lo tenían.

—Supongo que repondrás la indecencia de este momento ¿cierto, Antonio?—preguntó Roderich levantando una ceja acusadora a Antonio que sonrió un poco nervioso.

—Por supuesto, puedes utilizar el piano principal—dijo costándole un poco por los pocos murmullos de Lovino.

2

Vash revisó nuevamente sus bolsas, sintiéndose un poco culpable por las barras de chocolate demás que llevaba para él, aunque sabía que a Antonio no le molestaría eso. Dejó las bolsas en la cajuela y subió al coche, pequeño pero práctico. Cuando llegó, la casa le pareció en exceso silenciosa, tomando como partida que Gilbert ya había llegado y Elizabeta estaba en casa, así que entre ambos ya deberían de andar dando su típico espectáculo de golpes e insultos.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina, costándole un poco de trabajo por las bolsas llenas de dulces y demás cosas que iba a necesitar, o que deseaba probar y el encargo de Antonio, pero fue entonces cuando escuchó, del pasillo siguiente, las notas tristes y perfectas del piano principal de la casa, el único que tenían de hecho.

Se acercó silenciosamente hasta la puerta de entrada al saloncito donde estaba el piano junto con la música y, por siguiente, el intérprete que estaba seguro de saber quién era. Se asomó un poco abriendo ligeramente la puerta, dejando las bolsas en el suelo un poco desparramadas, y entonces lo vio, sumido en la música triste de sus notas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ver como sus labios se movían ligeramente, como si estuviera cantando. Por lo regular Roderich tocaba el piano, nunca cantaba.

_Trato de encontrarte…_

_Pero no te puedo ver…_

_Trato de oírte…_

_Pero no te puedo oír…_

Unas notas mucho tristes comenzaron a ser tocadas, y Roderich nuevamente se sumió en su música cerrando sus ojos, junto con su inusual invitado sorpresa.

_Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego…_

_Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro…_

_Mientes tan bien…_

_Yo sé la verdad ..._

_Y aunque todo es de papel…_

_Mientes lo sé…_

Estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa canción, estaba en español por supuesto. Alejandro de vez en cuando escuchaba canciones en su idioma natal, fueran del género que fueran, él las escuchaba porque le recordaban que tenía una casa y unas raíces. Pero la letra que tenía, era francamente extraño que Roderich tocara algo tan nuevo y encima que lo cantara en un idioma que desconocía o conocía pero no frecuentaba, o susurrara como era el caso.

Vash se golpeó mentalmente cuando se le resbaló un poco la puerta y se entreabrió más, haciendo un pequeño ruido que fue captado por el agudo oído de Roderich, que enseguida cambió las notas novedosas y comenzó a tocar algo de Beethoven si no mal recordaba, haciéndose un poco el desconcertado fue hacia la puerta, y Vash tomó sus bolsas y salió pitando de ahí. Tenía que reconocer que era un reverendo imbécil por haberse quedado a escuchar, cuando no _debería _de importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pasara o dejara de pasarle a ese hombre.

Roderich en verdad deseaba que nadie le hubiera escuchado en su momento más extraño pero relajante, así que había cambiado inmediatamente de estilo nomas escuchar el menor ruido, y haciéndose el tonto, fue hacia la puerta para decirle a su invitado sorpresa que no debería de escuchar la música ahí, sino que debería entrar y disfrutarla como era debido. Pero al abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie, solamente una solitaria barra de chocolate sin marca tirada al descuido en la entrada, como si se le hubiera caído a _alguien_.

La recogió y entonces recordó quien era la única persona además de Antonio que compraba de esa marca. Vash siempre sintió un gran impulso a comprar de esas barras de chocolate, según él porque apoyar algo pequeño podía resultar en algo grande, pero en ese entonces Roderich no le creía o simplemente ignoraba esa parte del tema, y poco después Vash también abandonó la idea, aunque nunca perdió la costumbre de comprar esas barras.

Sonrió al verla en la palma de su mano.

—Nunca cambiará—se dijo quitándole el envoltorio y dándole un pequeño mordisco, había de reconocer que el chocolate era bueno, pero no tanto como el que preparaba Vash.

3

A las pocas horas volvieron a tocar la puerta con un estruendo feroz. Lily, apresurada y casi sin aire, fue a abrirles a los recién llegados y darles la bienvenida, entre jadeos y dificultades varias.

—Bienvenidos, señor Alfred, señor Francis, señor Mathew—saludó cortésmente con un pequeña inclinación demostrando respeto. Los demás le respondieron de la misma manera.

—Pueden dejar sus abrigos en la percha, sus maletas en el salón—indico dirigiéndolos al lugar, aunque no hiciera falta porque lo conocían de memoria, más Francis.

— ¿Dónde está Alex?—preguntó Alfred girando la cabeza hacia todos lados, con tanta fuerza y rapidez que Lily creyó que en cualquier momento se le iba a desatornillar.

—Arreglando su motocicleta con Manuel, creo que el señor Martín también está con ellos—añadió no muy segura—. Iré a buscar a Eli o las otras dos chicas para que los atiendan—avisó antes de irse.

— ¡El _Hero _se va!—también Alfred los abandonaba por ir a buscar a su amigo mexicano.

—Oh _mon petite,_ nos han dejados tirados—dijo Francis suspirando un poco dramático, aunque Mathew no viera lo malo en ello. Sonrió tímidamente con el mote que Francis le había dado cuando lo conoció de pequeño y todavía usaba.

Mathew y Alfred era hermanos, pero no gemelos, idénticos quizás. Eran medios hermanos, ambos hijos del mismo padre, pero de diferente madre, siendo la de Mathew una pequeña aventura amorosa del padre de Alfred. Quedaron huérfanos de padre a los siete y nueve años respectivamente, y la madre de Alfred cayó en una enorme depresión en donde sólo podía ocuparse de él, mientras Mathew era rebajado a ser dejado a cargo de una familia con la que mantenían buenas relaciones, los Bonnefoy. Con el tiempo comenzó a tratar a Francis como si fuera ese hermano mayor del que lo habían apartado, y a Francis no le molestaba en lo absoluto ser tratado de esa manera. No fue hasta que volvió a ver a Alfred cinco años después cuando la madre de éste murió que las cosas cambiaron. Regresó a vivir con Alfred a su antigua casa, dejando de ver a Francis como el sustituto de su hermano y dejándolo con el título de amigo, de mejor amigo. Y así fue como hasta el momento creía quererlo, negándose a ver lo inevitable; enamorarse.

4

— ¡Alex!—Alejandro juraría que su alma salió de cuerpo unos segundos con semejante susto—. ¿Pero a ti qué carajo te pasa _gringo_? Deja de asustar a las personas de ese modo—por el susto Alejandro había tirado una tuerquita que estaba poniendo en ese momento, y al parecer la había perdido de vista.

—Pero yo no quería asustarte, además, hace mucho que no nos vemos, no es manera de tratar a un viejo amigo—hizo un puchero gracioso y Alejandro intentó reprimir la risa que amenazaba con salir; era como lidiar con un niño pequeño.

—Lo que sea, este año yo soy el encargado de vigilar que nadie abandone la casa antes de tiempo—informó Alejandro comenzando a buscar la tuerca tanteando el suelo.

— ¡Genial, así podré salir sin que se den cuenta!—exclamó de repente más enérgico que de costumbre Alfred. Alejandro torció el gesto.

—No te lo decía para eso—indicó indignado—. ¿Entonces?—inquirió Alfred haciendo otro puchero—. Para que no te quieras pasar de listo y decirte que no se la voy a perdonar a nadie, menos a ti—añadió riendo ante la expresión horrorizada de Alfred.

—Pero, pero…somos amigos—replicó Alfred.

—Eso, porque somos amigos menos a ti—aclaró sonriendo aún más ante un Alfred en sus primeras fases de enfadarse.

— ¿Y si ya no fueras mi amigo?—preguntó mortalmente serio haciendo que la risa de Alejandro parara de inmediato—. ¿De qué hablas?—demandó saber igual de serio también—. ¿Acaso ya no quieres hablarme?—preguntó, a pesar de saber que si estaba ahí era para saludarle, como siempre que iba a la casa de Antonio acompañando a Arthur o Francis.

—Me refiero a esto—dijo dando un paso adelante, y antes de que Alejandro lograra tomar la llave inglesa para golpear al americano idiota con ella, Alfred ya le estaba dando un beso flojito, un apretón de labios, como el de Gilbert.

— ¿Qué carajo…? ¡Alfred!—chilló enojado Alejandro amenazando al rubio con el puño, para que no se acercara más.

— ¿Qué? Así no dejamos de ser cercanos y ya no somos amigos para que me dejes salir, además, quiero llevarte a un MacCdonald´s y pasar más tiempo contigo porque con todo lo de la universidad y de que estamos en facultades diferentes ya no nos vemos—explicó Alfred como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y no acabara de robarle un beso a su mejor amigo.

—No sé si tú estás loco o te haces, de verdad—dijo Alejandro un poco imitando a Francis en lo dramático, haciendo que Alfred lo mirara fijamente, sin parpadear, lo que lo ponía especialmente en una situación poco común y deseada, totalmente nervioso por esa nueva actitud.

—Piénsalo, Alex, no creo querer a otra persona tanto como a ti de no ser por Matti—dijo yendo rumbo a la puerta— ¡El _Hero _se va!—anuncia Alfred antes de abandonar el lugar.

Alejandro sonríe de lado, medio con sorna y medio divertido.

— ¿Nunca cambiarás…cierto?—y con la última palabra de su pregunta su sonrisa se torció y desapareció.

5

Cuando Alfred llega al saloncito donde se supone deben de estar su hermano y Francis, se topa con una escena que se viene repitiendo desde hace algunas semanas de la vez cuando a Arthur se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevar a una de sus compañeras a casa, una muchacha de piel más morena que la de Alejandro, llamada Sesel, proveniente de un lugar llamado Seychelles del que nunca había oído hablar antes. Arthur y Francis se estaban ahorcando el uno al otro, mientras Sesel y Mathew intentaban separarlos.

— ¡No intentes llevarte a Sesel maldita cara de rana!—reclamaba Arthur rojo, casi morado del esfuerzo de ser ahorcado y estar ahorcando.

—Pero si la _petite_ decide venirse conmigo es por su gusto, yo no la estoy obligando a nada—chilló Francis tratando de cerrar más sus manos alrededor del cuello de Arthur.

Alfred recuerda que durante toda la secundaria y la preparatoria, Francis se robaba a las chicas a las que Arthur les echaba el ojo, o con las que lograba salir, dando como resultado una gran frustración y amargura en Arthur que Alfred nunca logró hacerlo superar con hamburguesas.

—Chicos, no tienen por qué pelear—dijo ya un poco molesta la morena, harta de tirar de Arthur sin ningún resultado más que desgastar sus fuerzas.

Al final los dos le hicieron caso, Arthur se dejó hacer por Sesel y Francis se dejó conducir al sofá por Mathew que iba susurrándole quién-sabe-qué cosas que sólo él podía escuchar por la voz bajita del rubio, hasta que finalmente le calmó por completo.

6

Al final todos se reunieron en el saloncito para esperar a los invitados restantes, más no contaban con ver a la sirvienta italiana y a Ludwig correr tan rápidamente que bien pudieron haber ganado una medalla olímpica o algo.

— ¡El jabón, la espuma, auxilio!—gritaba Feliciano a todo pulmón, y la enorme interrogante en el rostro de todos era evidente, pero creció en cuanto vieron a Ludwig seguirle el paso a la italiana.

— ¡Corran!—fue la única y concisa orden que les dio el alemán, y es que detrás de ellos venía una enrome avalancha de espuma blanca que les iba pisando los talones.

Nunca más dejaría que Feliciana tocara de nuevo un poco de jabón para ropa o una lavadora, pensó Ludwig con pesar, corriendo al igual que todos.

si dejan un revew o-como-se-escrbia, la autora se apurara para escribir el siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

No tengo mucho tiempo, pero aquí está el cap, tal como algún día lo dije (?) Gracias por leer.

Hetalia no me pertenece, la historia sí.

Capítulo 4 Atrevete a soñar

Era un piso bastante pequeño, entre ambos pudieron haberse costeado algo mejor, pero como ambos eran lo bastante tacaños como para atreverse a parar en ese intento de departamento ninguno quiso gastar de más.

Roderich estudiaba música en una modesta academia de la que quería salir lo más antes posible, mientras Vash cursaba repostería en la facultad cercana. Se conocían desde que eran niños, cuando una vez Roderich se perdió a medio camino del jardín de niños y Vash, con todo su mal humor, tuvo que llevarlo de la mano hasta su salón. De eso ya hace bastante tiempo, ahora ambos eran adultos preparándose para integrarse totalmente a la sociedad, dejando casi por completo en el olvido que Roderich seguía perdiéndose para encontrar el departamento o la adicción de Vash al chocolate.

—Este mes la luz ha llegado más barata—comentó al descuido Vash, revisando facturas y contando dinero con una taza de chocolate caliente al lado, porque sí, hacia frio y él no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa para tener algo de chocolate cerca.

—Supongo que es por no haber ocupado la calefacción como los demás, te dije que sería una buena idea—respondió Roderich que revisaba unas partituras a pesar de las protestas de Vash que se cansó de decirle que ayudara un poco, de ahí su estado descuidado.

Y era tanta su tacañería que no usaron la calefacción a principios de invierno ni durante, porque querían ahorrar para sus estudios siguientes.

Ambos provenían de familias humildes, pero a pesar de ellos tenían grandes aspiraciones y al ser tan tercos nadie se las podía quitar. Por su lado Vash extrañaba a su madre y padre, pero sin duda a quien más echaba de menos era a su hermanita menor Lily, la que siempre, cada semana, le escribía para saber de él. Por otra parte Roderich sólo echaba de menos a su piano, ya que no podía presumir de padre y madre, por lo menos no unos normales.

Eran amigos, compañeros y confidentes, pero nadie les dijo que dentro de poco, todo gracias al cupón que Vash estaba a punto de encontrar entre la correspondencia, iba a cambiar…

1

Todos estaban nuevamente en la sala a la espera de los invitados finales, sólo que esta vez estaban envueltos en una toalla esperando secarse y no haber pescado alguna gripe. Lovino estornudó y Feliciano también. Gilbert, que era el único que no se había mojado porque durante la inundación jabonosa estaba en su habitación durmiendo, corrió a la cocina por los dos últimos platos de caldo de pollo para los ítalos.

— _Grazie _vee~ —agradeció Feliciano recibiendo el tazón de sopa antes de volver a estornudar. Sus manos le escocían un poco todavía por los cortes del vidrio, pero nada grave que en unos cuantos días no se arreglara.

Gilbert regresó a la cocina, jadeando e implorando que los que faltaban por llegar lo hicieran rápido para que pudieran ayudarlo a evitar una epidemia de gripe en la casa de Antonio.

El timbre sonó.

— ¡El awesome yo abrirá!—anunció saliendo disparado de la cocina, con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió se topó con una escena recurrente: Kiku Honda, uno de los ex compañeros y amigo de su _bruder_, estaba bastante nervioso viendo como Heracles y Sadiq se arrancaban la cabeza con la mirada; tensión sexual (?)

Cuando Kiku se dio cuenta de la presencia de Gilbert dejó escapar todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo durante la batalla de miradas. Se giró completamente hacia Gilbert intentado olvidar que detrás de él la contienda aun no acababa.

—_Konichiwa _Gilbert-san—dio una pequeña reverencia y se alarmó al ver que el alemán se le abalanzaba encima, con una cara de total locura.

— ¡Kiku, no sabes en que tan buen momento has llegado!—dijo omitiendo descaradamente la presencia de los otros dos. Kiku comenzó a hiperventilar por tanta cercanía bastante incomoda.

— ¡No es mi primera vez pero sigue siendo vergonzoso!—exclamó cuando Gilbert le soltó al ver el rostro asesino de los acompañantes del japonés—. T-Tendrás que hacerte responsable—y la mente cuadrada de Gilbert pensó lo peor.

— ¿E-Estás emb-embarazado?—preguntó viéndolo como si le hubieran salido otras dos cabezas. Kiku comenzó flipar ante esa mención tan descabellada.

— ¡Embarazaste a Kiku!—gritaron al unísono Sadiq y Heracles, igual de alarmados que el padre de una adolescente. Esta vez fue Gilbert quien comenzó a flipar.

— ¡Gilberto, no hagas más drama y que entren!—Antonio gritó desde el salón, y su voz se escuchó mucho mejor que cuando entró completamente empapado de jabón y lodo.

— ¡No me digas Gilberto!—gritó de vuelta saliendo de su trance, regresando a su estado natural.

Entraron a la casa, y Kiku y sus dos acompañantes se sorprendieron de ver el piso medio seco y unos trapeadores recargados en la pared y cubetas desperdigadas por doquier. Del cuarto de servicio entró Alejandro, con más cubetas y trapeadores.

— ¿Están mejor?—preguntó a Gilbert, que sabía era el que se estaba encargando de cuidarlos ya que no quiso limpiar—. La voz de Antonio se escucha mejor—dijo Gilbert un poco seguro.

— ¿Puedo…preguntar…qué…ocurrió…?—era muy posible que por lo parsimoniosamente lenta que era la voz de Heracles todos hayan caído en un coma.

—Una lavadora, jabón, la tonta de mi _sorella _y un macho patatas. Eso ocurrió—dijo Lovino subiendo más la toalla y abrigándose más; tendría que cambiarse de ropa lo antes posible si no quería enfermarse, y estar enfermo era jodidamente aburrido.

—No…entiendo—acotó Heracles acariciando la cabeza de un gato del que nadie sabe su procedencia. Por precaución Kiku y Sadiq se alejaron unos pasos de él.

—Ocurrió una sobrecarga de jabón en la lavadora niñato—dijo Sadiq con toda la intención del mundo en picar a Heracles hasta sacarlo de quicio.

—No…comiences de…nuevo—arrastró las palabras en un chistoso siseo que pretendía ser amenazador. Kiku retrocedió dos pasos de ambos.

Antonio comenzó a quejarse porque su tazón de sopa se había terminado diciéndole a Gilbert que le trajera más, pero Gilbert no quería y estaba mandando a Kiku quien no opuso resistencia porque quería verse libre de la posible pelea entre Sadiq y Heracles.

— ¡Ya cierra la boca _weón_!—y otra vez el salón quedó en silencio por el grito algo histérico más al fondo.

Saliendo de la puerta de servicio se miraban una mata de cabellos rubios y otra castaña, que se acercaban a la escena con rapidez.

Cuando llegaron, quien hubiera gritado antes, se incomodó al ser el centro de atención.

— ¡Que bueno que llegaste _wey_!—la voz de Alejandro opacó la anterior—ya comenzaba a ser cansado ser el único que estuviera limpiando—una sonrisa cínica cruzó su rostro al pensar en dejar solos a Manuel y Martín limpiando.

— ¡Oye!—se quejó Gilbert porque él también estaba limpiando y ayudando a medias a los posibles resfriados.

—Deslúmbrense—tan presumido como era, Martín hizo una pose a la que nadie prestó atención realmente.

—Aquí está la sopa Gilbert-san—Kiku llegó en algún momento pero nadie lo notó viendo el drama latino que se estaba llevando a cabo. Le tendió el tazón y Gilbert solamente se lo pasó a Antonio casi tirándoselo encima.

Lovino volvió a estornudar, momento que Alejandro aprovechó para escaquearse del asunto de terminar de trapear y escabullirse a la cocina. La mirada maldosa de Gilbert recayó en Lovino.

—Mi amada, déjeme ser quien la atienda, kesesese—dijo divertido sin enterarse que Elizabeta a poco estaba de echar espuma por la boca, pero Roderich si lo notó y disimuló muy bien la diversión que la situación le provocaba.

— ¡Joder, no te me acerques maldito pervertido macho patatas dos!—chilló Lovino cubriéndose más, si todavía era posible, con la toalla, dejando a la vista solamente sus ojos, incluso se había puesto azul del miedo.

Y la molesta risa de Gilbert se escuchó durante los siguientes diez minutos. Gracias a Elizabeta y su amado sartén todo acabó.

Dejando de lado a Gilbert tirado en el suelo viendo estrellitas, centrémonos en que la puerta nuevamente es acosada por alguien y la pobre de Lily corriendo hacia ella hace todo lo que puede.

—Bienvenidos, pasen—como siempre y casi sin aire, Lily los hace pasar entre jadeos y búsqueda de aire.

De la puerta se asomó un hombre sumamente alto y de expresión infantil, acompañado de una chica hermosa y de expresión atemorizante, otra rubia que bobeaba a la casa y un chico castaño que temblaba mucho.

— ¿Se encuentra Antonio?—preguntó, aunque no hubiera querido, su voz con ese toque infantil le hacía parecer aún más aterrador que antes. Lovino y Feliciano se echaron a temblar azules del susto.

—O sea no, tipo como que entramos, nos atienden bien y luego preguntamos—Pasando de largo al gigante aterrador, la rubia que caminaba como en una pasarela se abrió camino y se sentó en el único sillón que quedaba a disposición.

—F-Feliks, deberías esperarnos—tan inseguro como siempre, Toris se quedó en la entrada junto con los demás. Iván fulminaba con la mirada al mencionado.

Lovino y Feliciano se quedaron a cuadros. No entendían como esa rubia no era mujer que a todas luces lo parecía, incluso se sintieron raros al pensar cada uno por separado que era linda.

Esa casa era de locos, pensamiento compartido por los hermanos italianos. No podían entender cómo era que sus vidas fueron a terminar en eso, la cosa más bizarra que nunca se les pudo haber ocurrido por más LSD que hubieran probado, y no es que lo hubieran probado, era sólo por poner un ejemplo.

—H-Hola Iván—Antonio saludó escudado disimuladamente detrás de Elizabeta que tampoco podía evitar no temblar.

—Hemos venido por lo acordado—daba miedo, mucho miedo y eso nadie lo podía negar—y también he venido a dejarte a Feliks—sonrió al final, intentando ser tierno pero siendo mucho más aterrador.

— ¡No lo hagas sonar como si yo fuera una cosa! O sea, eso no es nada _cool_—chilló indignado el rubio que estaba tranquilamente revisándose las uñas hasta que escuchó su nombre ser mencionado.

Antonio estornudó con su enrojecida nariz, luego, nerviosamente, le señaló a Iván la puerta del despacho para que hablaran. Primero entró Iván seguido de la chica de expresión aterradora, siendo seguida con la mirada por parte de Francis.

Corriendo y casi sin aire llegó una segunda chica, de rasgos asiáticos y agitada gravemente, quizás por darles alcance.

Feliciano miraba a Kiku y esa chica alternativamente, notando que realmente no había mucha diferencia entre el uno y la otra.

La chica los saludó con un tono de voz que realmente sonaba bastante grueso para una mujer, pero muy delgado para un hombre, dejando más dudas en Feliciano que pensaba que seguramente era una persona parecida a Feliks.

—Kiku, he hablado con Leon _aru, _me dijo que en estas cuatro semanas iba a usar tu habitación quieras o no _aru—_dijo el asiático con un curioso tic verbal, como ese que tenía Feliciano.

—No tengo problema Yao-san, sólo que no rompa nada—contestó Kiku temiendo lo peor a toda su colección, o en el peor de los cados, que descubriera su colección de _Hentai _y _Yaoi _que tenía escondida en una caja dentro del armario.

Yao asintió—_Nihao, _soy Yao Wang, hermano mayor de Kiku, un gusto _aru—_saludó directamente a Feliciano y Lovino, y los hermanos volvieron a quedar, ya no a cuadros, sino a cuerpos geométricos irregulares, con una épica cara de WTF que incluso hizo que Lovino olvidara que tenía gripe.

—_Ci-ciao_, yo soy Feliciana y ella mi _sorella_ Lovina, un gusto vee~ —dijo Feliciano al cabo de unos incomodos segundos donde ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de las moscas volando.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo—sonrió Iván al salir del despacho de Antonio.

—I-Igualmente—dijo nerviosamente de regreso el español, sudando la gota gorda.

— ¡Adiós Liet, no sé hasta cuándo te vuelva a ver!—chilló Feliks colgándose del cuello de Toris con bastante dramatismo; un muchacho normalucho pero no feo, castaño y tembloroso como gelatina en terremoto.

—P-pero si te vendré a ver seguido—dijo en un intento de salir de esa bochornosa escena donde todos esperan el siguiente acto, incluso la bella Natasha los estaba observando y Toris no podía permitirse eso.

—Prometelo—exigió Feliks en un puchero.

—Lo prometo—aseguró Toris, y fue sólo así como lo soltaron.

—Ahhh~ el _amour~ —_suspiró Francis dramáticamente, con brillitos a su alrededor. Aunque lo que realmente nadie se cuestionaba era la cara de embotada que tenía Elizabeta, o porqué repentinamente Kiku estaba sangrando por la nariz.

— ¡Alto ahí, maleante!—Arthur había estado implorando a todas las deidades que conocía que Alfred no se apareciera en ese momento y siguiera buscando el trapeador-volador que Alejandro le había pedido para deshacerse de él, porque si Alfred e Iván se encontraban era un fatalismo terrible.

—_Da_? Cerdo capitalista—preguntó Iván deteniéndose a metros de la puerta, sonriendo infantilmente.

— ¡El _Hero_ no permitirá que un _comunista _ande rondando por los barrios tranquilos de este el país de la libertad!—Alfred había adoptado una pose bastante extraña sobre Arthur que ni culpa tenía en todo ese rollo, usándolo de soporte para su pie.

— ¿Por qué no te mueres? Da?—pidió Iván sonriendo y finalmente saliendo de la mansión, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Alfred.

—Maldito comunista—masculló entre dientes, sentándose por completo en la espalda de Arthur.

Lovino no sabía que el comunismo siguiera practicándose.

2

Después del tumultuoso incidente tras la visita de Iván Braginski la gran mayoría se retiró al salón principal donde se atendían a las vistas más íntimas, quedándose solamente Arthur a platicar con Sesel por un asunto que tenía días planeando. Tenía planeado ese momento porque, como ella no era amiga de nadie más que él en ese lugar, no iba a ser recibida en las cuatro semanas, por lo que tenía que hablar con ella antes de que se marchara.

—Y-Yo…—comenzó sumamente nervioso, rojísimo hasta la médula y las manos sudándole.

—Dilo rápido, tengo que volver temprano a casa—dijo apurada Sesel revisando la hora en su reloj de muñeca, algo impaciente y nerviosa por lo que pudieran decirle.

—Y-Yo quería decirte…no, quiero decirte…que…no sé cómo empezar…tú eres, no…yo soy…el amor de mi vida…no era esa…—Arthur, por más que supiera expresarse oralmente a la perfección, en ese momento tenía tantos nervios que no podía articular una sola frase coherente, desconcertando de paso a su interlocutora.

Volvió a abrir la boca en un nuevo intento de decir lo que tenía planeado, un poco más calmado y mejor calculado, pero la puerta fue abierta de una manera aparatosa interrumpiéndolo, dejando ver en la entrada a Alfred, Mathew y Francis, éste último con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, completamente cínica.

—_Oh, mon cherì, _lamento si los interrumpimos—dijo cínicamente Francis sin dejar de sonreír, exasperando más los nervios de Arthur.

— Iggy, _help me_!—entró Alfred gritando a los cuatro vientos, bastante dramáticamente arrojándose prácticamente a los brazos de Arthur que no pudo contener al norteamericano, cayendo aparatosamente ambos al suelo.

Sesel se hizo a un lado para evitar caer también, quedando más cerca de Francis hasta tenerlo prácticamente a un costado, escuchando su risa cínica y burlona, llegando a contagiarla ligeramente pero sin llegar a ser demasiado evidente.

—_Mon dame, petite _Mathew, creo conveniente dejar a este par de tortolitos retozar en privado sin nuestra incomoda presencia para un acto tan íntimo—Francis casi se atraganta con su propia risa al decir esto, pero logró disimularlo bastante bien para aquellos que lo escucharon.

Arthur enrojeció de golpe al darse cuenta la posición que tenía, bastante indecente e inapropiada para un caballero como él. Alfred, dentro de su eufórico dramatismo ni siquiera había reparado en ello embobado en tratar de entender las palabras de Francis, sin levantarse a pesar de saber que estaba en el suelo.

—_Stand up, stupid gift!—_chilló indignado empujando con todas su fuerzas a Alfred, que no eran pocas.

—_I am sorry?_—dijo Alfred dudoso, porque dentro de su mente norteamericana no cabía lugar para una falta y mucho menos para disculparse, después de todo, ¡él era el Héroe!

—A todo esto, _mademoiselle__, _¿aceptaría una invitación a cenar cuando toda esta locura de cuatro semanas termine?—preguntó Francis ofreciendo una galante sonrisa como sólo él, dando una leve inclinación a la antigua mientras hacia su ofrecimiento ¿por qué? Porque simplemente así era él.

Sesel, deslumbrada y a la vez abrumada por tanta cortesía y caballerosidad, intentó disimular su sonrojo que estaba segura que tendría a pesar de su piel obscura, ladeando un poco el rostro.

—_O-Oui_—respondió entrecortadamente, intentando ocultar lo mejor posible su añoranza por la fecha que Francis propusiera para tal evento.

—Entonces, bella dama, me complazco en anunciarle que mi invitación es inmediatamente después de que todo esto termine, sin falta—dijo galante, sonriendo complacido al ver el rostro enfurecido de Arthur, que si no lo golpeaba en ese momento era para no quedar como un vándalo frente a su amiga.

Para terminar tomó de improviso la mano de Sesel y beso el dorso de una forma bastante ceremoniosa, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara más ladeando nuevamente el rostro a otro lado con tal de que no notara su penosa situación.

Mathew sintió un ligero pinchazo en el pecho que intentó disimular, para su buena o mala fortuna nadie le había notado en la sala más que su hermano, que en ese momento se encontraba tratando de levantarse de encima de Arthur.

Miró que Arthur estaba bastante molesto, quizás furioso, colérico, tanto que se estaba desquitando con Alfred dándole de empujones a pesar de que ya estaban ambos de pie, y Alfred dócilmente aceptaba el trato por estar al tanto de la situación.

—_Fucking frog! _¡Suéltala de una maldita vez!—soltó con gritos controlando un poco sus ansias de partirle la cara a Francis en ese momento.

—Esas no son palabras que debas usar frente a una dama—objetó Francis divertidísimo con el humor de Arthur, dejándole ver a Alfred (que era al que tenía de frente) sus únicas intenciones que sólo consistían en fastidiar el día de Arthur.

Al igual que Arthur, el humor de Mathew también cayó dramáticamente. Bajando la cabeza e infantilmente estrujando con fuerza el oso de peluche que negligentemente siempre llevaba consigo, demostrando para aquel que supiera ver (y verlo a él) lo mucho que la situación le afectaba, sin exteriorizarlo con palabras.

Arthur se puso a dar de gritos a Francis que también los devolvía de la manera más sutil para no arruinar su imagen frente a Sesel, momento que Alfred ocupó en acercarse a su hermano sin que éste se diera cuenta.

—No creo que debas simplemente guardártelo—le dijo apenas llegó a su lado, haciendo que Mathew pegara un respingo al ser sorprendido de ese modo, aunque siempre supo que Alfred estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Lo dices porque para ti es más fácil todo esto, sólo decírselo sin pensar en las consecuencias—apenas se alcanzó a escuchar su reclamo, con lo que Alfred alcanzó suavemente la mano de su hermano y entrelazó sus dedos, como cuando eran pequeños y ambos tenían miedo de algo.

—Quizás no piense en las consecuencias, pero si en el porvenir, sabiendo que estaría toda la vida lamentándome nunca haberlo hecho, haber sido demasiado cobarde sin superar el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar—rebatió, dando un pequeño apretón a sus manos, sonriendo un poco nostálgico.

— ¿Esa fue tu filosofía cuando te declaraste a Arthur?—Alfred enrojeció n poco a la mención de un asunto ya olvidado, algo ocurrido largo tiempo atrás en sus delirios de adolescente.

—Puede que sí, pero no olvides que Arthur y Francis son personas totalmente diferentes. Mientras que Arthur me rechazó de una manera torpe al ser ambos hombres, estoy seguro de que si bien Francis podría rechazarte también, no lo haría así de bestia, tendría tacto y no te dejaría con un amargo recuerdo, por lo menos no tan amargo—analizó Alfred, recordando sin querer ese justo día y riendo un poco por, como él lo llamaba, "sus delirios de adolescente". Esa época en la que estuvo un tiempo enamorado de Arthur, y que cuando se decidió a declararse fue un fracaso total dado a lo bastante bestia que Arthur lo rechazó gritando a los cuatro vientos que ambos eran hombres, que eso era imposible. Lo ignoró por dos semanas enteras, evitándolo a toda costa, hasta que al fin las cosas se tranquilizaron y todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque Alfred sospecha que Arthur sigue sintiendo cierto nerviosismo cerca de él.

—Todos te consideran idiota Alfred, pero yo no creo que seas así, quizás porque soy tu hermano, quizás porque sólo yo he escuchado tus reflexiones y acompañado en cualquiera de tus locas empresas, cualquiera que fuere me alegra saber que sólo yo conozco ese lado tuyo, al menos sé que soy el único en algo—Alfred dio un apretón más fuerte a la mano de su hermano, agradecido por tener a alguien que lo escuchaba, y que de todas maneras ya no era necesario el consejo que Arthur, Francis e incluso Sesel pudieran darle acerca de su duda que fue lo que inicialmente los llevó a interrumpir en su charla a Arthur con su amiga, estaba más que seguro de que Mathew sería mucho más confiable que ellos, aunque de todas maneras no perdía nada con intentar.

—Ese cambio de tema me indica que no piensas hacer nada con respecto a tu "problema", lo cual no me parece bien, aunque sea una decisión tuya. A este paso, Mathew, llegará el día en que lamentes haberte engañado y haber engañado, el no ser sincero y guardarte las cosas, y para ese día serán irreversibles las cosas, y sólo te quedará el recuerdo, que para entonces será amargo—Mathew notó la sombra que se había instalado en los ojos de Alfred, una que desde hace algunos años había opacado al niño alegre que era, siendo oculta por la inagotable energía de su hermano.

Mathew ya no supo qué decir y prefirió guardar silencio, porque en ese momento la atención de los restantes en la habitación recayó en ellos, más bien en Alfred, a él ni siquiera lo notaron, como siempre.

— ¿Para qué necesitabas mi ayuda?—preguntó agriamente Arthur, perforando con la mirada al segundo actor principal de sus desgracias.

—Quiero enamorar a alguien—dijo resuelto. Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, y aunque Mathew hubiera respingado un poquito por eso, nadie lo notó.

Arthur miraba nerviosamente a Alfred alternando su mirada con la de Sesel, pendiente de que el americano no dijera alguna babosada que pusiera en evidencia el interés que antaño hubiera ocupado el corazón de Alfred hacia Arthur por temor a que Sesel se hiciera ideas raras por su persona.

—_Mon Dieu, _Alfred, quieres enamorar a alguien y vienes a pedirle consejos a Arthur—Francis no estaba preguntando, más bien estaba dando una afirmación haciendo que sonara como burla—_Non, non, _aquí el más indicado para esta empresa soy yo—dijo resulto, porque las cuestiones del amor eran parte de la vida diaria de Francis.

—Su-supongo—dijo no puy seguro Alfred, alternando su mirada entre Francis y Mathew, sabiendo que de esa manera Francis tendría menos tiempo para estar con Francis por culpa del asunto.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada—dijo casi inaudiblemente Mathew, apretando un poco la mano de su hermano. Alfred asintió.

Y al fin Francis reparó en las manos entrelazadas de los hermanos.

3

Después de que Sesel se fuera, bajaron los restantes al salón para cenar, mientras que Lovino bufaba su suerte y Feliciano intentaba no quemarse por falta de costumbre con esa estufa.

Elizabeta decidió repartirse el trabajo entre los tres, pero con la ayuda inesperada de Lily y la reticente de Vash al fin logró que se dieran basto en servir la comida y mantener atendidos a los comensales.

—Feli, tu llevaras las servilletas extras, porque esas no cortan y no manchan; Lovi llevara las jarras de agua, yo el primer platillo mientras que Vash y Lily sirven los que siguen—dictó Elizabeta con una hojita en la mano.

Nadie rebatió nada, y no es porque estuvieran satisfechos con eso, sino porque sabían que era mejor no hacer enfadar a Elizabeta después del incidente con Gilbert, lo que seguía manteniendo traumatizado a Lovino.

El primero en entrar fue Feliciano repartiendo por la mesa las servilletas, sonriéndole un poco a Ludwig cuando fue a su lado, sonriendo un poco más al verlo sonrojarse con eso.

—_S-Sorella_—llamó Lovino, todavía constándole un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a llamar así a Feliciano.

—Vee~ ¿qué sucede hermanito?—por suerte nadie escuchó eso, porque aparte de ponerse en evidencia, era vergonzoso que a esa edad Feliciano siguiera poniéndole diminutivos.

—L-Llevale tu su comida al macho patatas dos—dijo Lovino entregándole con rudeza el plato a Feliciano, yendo rápidamente a la cocina por otro plato antes de que su hermano se quejara.

Feliciano se quedó flipando unos segundos antes de que su mente se iluminara y caminara hasta donde estaba Gilbert, presumiendo exageradamente cómo había besado a una de las hermanas italianas antes que él.

— ¿Y tú hermana?—preguntó Gilbert cuando vio llegar a Feliciano y no a Lovino, desconcertándose porque juraba que hace un momento fue la otra hermana la que anduviera repartiendo los platos a los demás.

—Está en la cocina vee~ —y viendo como mal augurio que el plato se tambaliara antes de llegar a la mesa, Gilbert intentó detenerlo en pleno movimiento, ocasionando que realmente su contenido se volcara completamente sobre su ropa, sintiendo primero tibio y después el ardor inconfundible de cuando te quemas.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh…!—gritó parándose instantáneamente y comenzando a correr por todo el comedor, con todos los presentes como espectadores, y no fue sino hasta que Elizabeta, movida por todo el alboroto fuera de la cocina mientras terminaba de servir los platos de los postres y tenerlos listos ya salió y vio correr a Gilbert gritando como loco histérico que se quemaba, y le tiró un balde del agua que había quedado después de limpiar los pisos después de la inundación de espuma.

Gilbert quedó estático del shock en ese momento, sintiendo empaparse completamente con agua inmunda, volteando maquinalmente su cabeza hacia Elizabeta que intentaba reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Tú…!—la apuntó con un dedo acuso.

—Agradeceme, simio albino—dijo ella burlona cruzándose de brazos en pose altanera, soltando una carcajada que se contagió a los demás.

—Eli, estará resbaloso después—se quejó Antonio mirando desconsolado el lugar, sabiendo que él sería la primera víctima de ese charco.

Gilbert estornudó.

—Ven, idiota canoso, te llevaré arriba para ayudarte—ofreció Elizabeta como quien no quiere la cosa; y Gilbert sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Subieron las escaleras sin hablarse, más porque Gilbert no dejaba de estornudar que por otra cosa, de lo contrario irían discutiendo hasta del tiempo.

Entraron al cuarto del germano y Elizabeta enseguida dispuso de toallas y ropa seca, de la que Gilbert siempre dejaba en casa de Antonio cuando iba, incluso Elizabeta se preguntaba por qué él y Francis llevaban maletas.

—No ha estado tan mal después de todo—reflexionó Gilbert una vez seco y con su pijama puesto, sentado en la cama junto a Elizabeta que jugaba con su celular, con el de Gilbert, porque el de ella se había mojado con la enjabonada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió ella, sentada sobre la cama de una manera que recordaba a la de un hombre desaliñado—porque en lo que a mi concierne, esto ha estado de locos—dijo refiriéndose a la enjabonada, la visita de Braginski y compañía; al día en general.

—No es…nada—terminó diciendo, recostándose en la cama con una sonrisa imperceptible.

4

El comedor casi estaba vacío a excepción de Sadiq, Kiku y Heracles, que curiosamente estaban discutiendo y Kiku estaba haciéndola de árbitro obligado, como siempre.

—Olvídalo, mocoso, tengo cosas que hacer como desempacar. Me retiro, Kiku—se despidió Sadiq dejando bastante molesto a Heracles, aunque por otro lado, sin querer, le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para su empresa.

—Kiku…quiero decirte…algo—sentados a la mesa, uno delante del otro, estaban en completo solos, exceptuando quizás a Vash y Lily que recogían la cocina.

—Como guste, Heracles-san—indicó Kiku sin la menor idea.

—Yo…quiero…decirte…que…tu…me…gus…—y en ese momento Sadiq regresó, entrando de manera ruidosa al comedor porque había olvidado su cartera ahí y alegaba que no confiaba en Heracles, aunque realmente fuera solo para molestarlo.

—Lamento dejarlos, pero estoy demasiado cansado y no creo poder mantenerme despierto por más tiempo—dijo un tanto nervioso Kiku después de que el dúo comenzara nuevamente con otra de sus peleas—con permiso.

Salió del comedor dejando a Sadiq y Heracles solos en su confrontación.

—Acepta, barbudo…que tú también…quieres a Kiku—dijo más adormilado que molesto Heracles, tratando de infundir temor pero durmiéndose en el proceso.

—No lo acepto pero tampoco lo niego, es posible que simplemente me guste verte enfadado al frustrar tus planes románticos—Sadiq dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro acorde con sus palabras, encolerizando a Heracles.

—No lo permitiré—dijo la frase corrida y sin tono somnoliento, totalmente resulto.

—Que miedo, niño—volvió a burlarse, sonriendo de lado.

5

Elizabeta, después de dejar completamente dormido a Gilbert, bajo y le dio instrucciones a Lovino, al que encontró más a la mano, de que limpiara el comedor en donde había mojado a Gilbert con toda la intención del mundo, y Lovino simplemente bufo molesto casi echando espuma por la boca porque ya era tarde y él quería dormir como Dios manda.

Con trapeador y cubeta en la mano Lovino entró al comedor, donde ni siquiera se escuchaba ya el sonido en la cocina que delataba que Vash y Lily estaba limpiándola, lo que le indicaba que el lugar estaba completamente solo.

Torpemente mojó el trapeador y sin exprimirlo lo echó al piso y limpió mal, realmente mal dejando el desastre peor de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Maldita sea, esto es una estupidez!—gritó enfadado, moviendo con bestialidad el trapeador casi tumbando una silla con eso— ¡que quiero dormir, _cazzo_!—exclamó zampando nuevamente el trapeador en la cubeta.

Antonio le miraba divertido desde la puerta. Había bajado por un vaso de agua, y en verdad esperaba no caerse con el charco de agua que Gilbert había dejado, pero no esperaba encontrar a Lovi limpiándolo a esas horas de la noche, enfurruñada y rezongando, encontrándola adorable en ese estado por la _pasión_ que ponía en todos y cada uno de sus reproches, la mayoría en italiano.

Finalmente, entendiendo que ella no iba a terminar de trapear al paso al que iba decidió intervenir y ayudarla, porque, como dijera una vez Arthur, no era de caballeros dejar a una dama en apuros.

—Hola Lovi—Lovino juraba haber sentido que su alma salió de su cuerpo un segundo antes de regresar justo a tiempo para el tremendo grito nada masculino que pegó al escuchar esa voz detrás de él.

— ¡Maldita sea bastardo! ¿Qué cojones pretendes? ¿Matarme o qué?—dijo rápidamente Lovino sacando el trapeador demasiado rápido, mojándose un poco y otro tanto a Antonio.

—Nada de eso Lovi, vine a ayudarte a limpiar—dijo Antonio sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho de haberse mojado levemente con agua sucia.

—Entonces ten, idiota—Lovino le tendió el trapeador. —Lleva tú la cubeta entonces—le dijo Antonio tomando el trapeador y zampándolo en el agua y exprimiéndolo.

Anduvieron un rato así, Antonio trapeaba y Lovino llevaba la cubeta, refunfuñaba y pateaba de vez en cuando la cubeta con enojo, ya ni siquiera sabía a quién dirigirlo.

—Lovi ¿nunca sonríes?—preguntó de pronto Antonio parando momentáneamente el trapeador, haciendo que Lovino tropezara atrás de él con la cubeta.

— ¿De qué diablos me hablas?—espetó molesto el italiano, acomodando la cubeta para no volver a tropezar.

—Siempre que te veo estás con el ceño fruncido y enfadada—explicó sinceramente Antonio, desconcertando al principio a Lovino, haciendo que enrojeciera después por eso de que le observaba.

— ¡Que te importa, maldición!—exclamó Lovino volteando a otro lado, dejando olvidada la cubeta atrás.

— ¡Pero si te miras hermosa cuando sonríes! Al menos la única vez que te vi hacerlo. Deberías hacerlo más seguido—insistió Antonio comenzando a perseguirla alrededor de la mesa.

— ¡No pienso sonreír porque un idiota como tú me lo diga!—estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso por el tipo que lo estaba siguiendo alrededor de la mesa, que resultaba ser su jefe y la persona de la que dependía económicamente.

—Anda, venga, incluso tengo un hechizo que te puede funcionar—indicó Antonio—Fusososo, fusososo~ —comenzó, y Lovino no pudo suprimir la risa que se le escapó por lo ridículamente comico que todo eso resultaba, comenzando por la cara de Antonio al hacer esos sonidos.

— ¡Ves que eres linda cuando sonríes!—expresó alegremente Antonio, dejando en el olvido al igual que Lovino el trapeador. Lovino, dándose cuenta de su desliz, decidió dejar el lugar en retirada práctica.

— ¡Idiota!—le gritó a Antonio que seguía riendo a costa de él, yéndose con un sonrojo por el coraje y una ligera sonrisa.

6

Revisando el correo que Roderich negó a ayudarle a ver, Vash encontró algo sumamente interesante: era nada más y nada menos que un aviso en el recibo de pago de su escuela. Una convocatoria para un concurso de repostería, el ganador tendría totalmente pagados y asegurados sus estudios en la academia W, la mejor universidad conocida y por existir donde se impartían una infinidad de especialidades, incluyendo la suya.

—R-Roderich—dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción, sin dejar de ver el aviso— ¿Qué sucede? Algún retardo—dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Para nada, es una convocatoria, mirala por ti mismo—le tendió el papel y los ojos violeta de Roderich se abrían conforme leía la carta, impresionado y hasta puede que exaltado por tal noticia.

—Es imposible que ganes, la cantidad de participantes de mejores escuelas que la tuya son demasiados, con pocas posibilidades incluso para ellos de ganar—indicó Roderich, regresando el papel a su dueño.

—Nada pierdo con intentarlo—sopesó Vash, releyendo nuevamente el papel.

— ¿Tu dignidad, quizás?—inquirió cínico Roderich, mirando a Vash con una ceja alzada.

—Sueña, Roderich, atrevete a soñar y verás que tus sueños se cumplen—dijo Vash bastante convencido, pero sin lograr convencer a su compañero de eso.

—Lo dudo—aseguró Roderich, regresando su atención a sus partituras.

Oh, cuan acertado estás, Roderich.


	6. Chapter 6

Aviso

Esto es un aviso como ya vieron, no es un capítulo nuevo. Lo que quiero decirles es que estaré ocupada como por dos semanas (sí, más tiempo), llevo el siguiente capítulo hasta la mitad pero como entré a un concurso no podré terminarlo pronto, espero me comprendan. También quería pedirles ideas, no es que esté falta, pero como ustedes son los que leen el fic tienen derecho a expresarse también. Como ya dije, esto es un cliché a las novelas mexicanas (malísimas por cierto) aunque más bien es una parodia porque ni siquiera las veo, sólo el título, así que si tienen ganas de ver una parodiada aquí, sólo díganme de qué se trata y yo veré cómo le hago. Una cosa más, también estoy incluyendo fanservice de cada pareja existente (y que yo pueda manejar), eso no quiere decir que son las parejas que voy a acomodar, sólo será FANSERVICE, como lo del Prumano, porque la pareja es Spamano, pero les di fanservice, así que no se espanten o emocionen XD. Hagan sus pedidos y los verán en la medida de lo posible, con sus novelas favoritas (u odidadas) y sus parejas.

Att: amayatuski16 :3


	7. Chapter 7

Y la que andaba morida regresa XD. Todavia no termino el reto ( y es para el treinta y uno XD) pero aqui regreso con este cap nuevo, esta corto si,pero se revela algo que creo algunas personas querian saber. No puedo decir algomas,porque realmente no se que decir,solo agradecer la espera, y disculparme con quien me pidio mas Prumano porque olvide introducirlo aqui, pero este cap tiene segunda parte, donde lo vera XD. Sin mas, a lfic.

Capítulo 5 Hasta que el dinero nos separe: parte I

Precisamente en esa mañana de sábado Feliciano tenía que despertar con hambre. Bajó a la cocina porque ya no podía esperar hasta el mediodía y prepararse algo de pasta. En la cocina, muy atareada y casi sin aire estaba Lily, preparando las cosas la comida, porque precisamente el día anterior Vash se había enfermado por la enjabonada. Feliciano se sintió muy mal al ver sola a Lily preparando la comida desde tan temprano, así que decidió ayudarla.

—Vee~ buenos días—saludó, y Lily dio un respingo al verse sorprendida por alguien a quien no sintió llegar.

—_Bonjour—_dijo bajito, dejando un momento de picar las verduras para el desayuno que precisamente era otro caldo de pollo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó Feliciano, acoplándose a un lado de Lily y tomando una bandeja para cortar las piezas de pollo.

—Sí, por favor—respondió igual de bajito, volviendo a su tarea de cortar verduras.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, y dentro de ese silencio Feliciano tarareaba una canción que seguramente era opera, aunque Lily no podía estar segura.

—Buenos días—ambos, Feliciano y Lily, voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Era Roderich, parado en el marco de la puerta, aun en pijama, quizás en busca de algo de café.

—Buenos días—devolvieron ambos, regresando su atención a sus deberes.

Lily fue la única que reparó en la expresión de frustración de Roderich. Ella no era tonta, se suponía que su hermano era quien preparaba cada mañana el desayuno a esa era, completamente solo en la cocina, y también sabía que si Roderich estaba disgustado era porque él esperaba encontrar a Vash y no a ella y Feliciana, así que se hizo la desatendida y volvió a lo suyo disimuladamente.

—Vash es quien debe hacer el desayuno, es un poco cruel que te haya puesto ahora a hacer sus deberes—dijo Roderich sentándose en el otro extremo de la barra donde ellos estaban picando las cosas.

—Eso es porque se ha enfermado—se apresuró a replicar Lily sabiendo que era a ella a quien se estaban dirigiendo, sin darse cuenta de que le estaba dando a Roderich justamente lo que estaba buscando.

—Supongo que por el accidente con la lavadora—sutilmente dirigió una fugaz mirada de reproche a Feliciano que ni siquiera lo notó, siguiendo en lo suyo de cortar pollo y tararear la canción.

—Sí, eso…—y hasta ese momento Lily se dio cuenta de que dijo algo que probablemente su hermano le iba a reprochar hasta el último de sus días.

—No les quito más su tiempo, con su permiso señoritas—y Roderich desapareció de la cocina.

— ¿Qué hice?—se preguntó Lily dejando el chuchillo y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Feliciano se preocupó al ver a la joven hacer eso, así que torpemente le preguntó si se sentía bien.

—No es eso, es que dije algo que no debería a una persona que no debería—Feliciano no entendió, así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer, inclinar su cabeza y decir suavemente su típico "vee~".

Lily no encontró problema en contarle a Feliciano sobre "eso", después de todo, tarde o temprano todo se sabía en esa casa y podría volverse todo un drama, así que le ahorraría la pena a su hermano y le contraría todo.

—Verás…

_Cuatro años atrás…_

_Mi hermano y el señor Endelstein eran los mejores amigos, inseparables, o eso me decía mi hermano en las cartas que siempre me mandaba. Él se vino a estudiar a América, a los Estados Unidos junto con el señor Endelstein, y siempre me escribía sin falta cada semana contándome lo que ocurriera o mandándome algo. _

_Todas sus cartas eran alegres, muy bonitas, mi hermano quería mucho al señor Endelstein, lo consideraba su único amigo y la única persona además de mí en quien podía confiar. Pero un día, un día me llegó todo un paquete entero lleno de muchas hojas, la carta más larga que nunca me hubiera enviado, cada hoja escrita por los dos lados…_

_Me contó que hubo un concurso donde su escuela estaba participando, él quería ser chef de alta repostería, y quien ganara el concurso tendría una beca al cien por ciento en la mejor universidad del país, por supuesto que mi hermano quería ganarla._

_En la primera hoja me relató cómo entró al concurso, lo emocionado que estaba, que con lo que ganara en su trabajo iba a mandarme dinero para que viniera con él y también estudiar. Todo era hermoso, un bello cuento e ilusiones que ambos nos hicimos…_

—Roderich, tienes que ver esto—Vash le entregó a Roderich el formulario lleno y sellado demostrando que estaba dentro del concurso. Roderich asintió y Vash no supo si fue aprobatorio o no.

—Supongo, Vash, de que tienes presente que tus posibilidades de ganar son una de mil ¿estás consciente?—inquirió Roderich alzando una ceja.

Eso molestó a Vash que le arrebató la hoja de las manos.

—Se supone que como mi amigo tienes que darme ánimos—dijo seriamente Vash, casi arrugando la hoja entre sus manos.

—Como tu amigo te digo la verdad, no me gustaría que al final terminaras amargándote por no haber ganado—le dijo Roderich, sin perder su voz serena y pretenciosa. Vash quiso rebatirle eso, pero sabía que sólo ganaría una pelea, así que optó por retirarse a la esquina de la cama que le pertenecía, pensando en que en ese momento debería estar feliz por haber sido escogido para participar…

_Así pasaron las semanas, y también mi preocupación fue creciendo al no recibir más cartas de mi hermano. Acaso fuera porque no tenía tiempo para escribirme, acaso porque la emoción lo consumía por completo, cualquiera que fuera yo no estaba tranquila, quizás ya estaba presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación._

_En las siguientes dos hojas por ambos lados me contó el desarrollo del concurso, y de cómo había unos chicos que a toda costa quería ganar por una apuesta que hicieron. Decía que ellos ya habían sacado a tres concursantes a base de ofrecimiento de dinero, y que sólo quedaba él y los otros chicos, pero que él por nada en el mundo iba a darles por su lado, primero los llenaba de plomo y luego aceptaba sus limosnas._

—Podrían hacerte algo, ten cuidado, Vash—le dijo Roderich después de que Vash le contara sobre el asunto de los chicos de la apuesta. Vash se molestó, porque dentro de sus parámetros de tener cuidado era simplemente ignorarlos, o quizás amenazarlos con su revólver.

—_Verdamnt! _Por supuesto que no, ya dejame en paz, no sabes decir más que incoherencias—dijo molesto, yéndose a un rincón para pensar en la siguiente receta que podría presentar en las semifinales.

—Vash, si te digo esto es porque me interesa que no te ocurra algo, así que por favor escuchame, esos chicos podrían hacer cualquier cosa por ganar—Roderich no se equivocaba, aunque él estuviera inventando eso para desanimar a Vash y que no ganara esa beca lo dejara, no estaba consciente de que estaba más que en lo cierto con respecto a esos chicos, porque realmente harían cualquier cosa por ganar.

_En las siguientes seis hojas me decía que había consultado a Roderich para ser juez del concurso, porque los anteriores jueces así lo habían decidido, para evitar cualquier clase de trampa. Mi hermano no decía cómo, pero contactaron a Roderich para ser juez. _

—Mira, estirado, no sé cómo veas tu todo esto, pero te conviene—un tipo extraño y moreno lo tenía abrazado por el cuello, con un poco más de fuerza y Roderich estaba seguro que lo asfixiaba.

—No lo creo, no caería tan bajo—replicó él, porque realmente no quería incriminar a su mejor amigo por unos cuantos miles de dólares. Estaba seguro que de tratarse de otra persona seguro que si lo aceptaba, pero no Vash, porque Vash era lo _único _que tenía y no quería perderlo, prefería mil veces verlo lejos y feliz que tenerlo cerca y desconsolado, acaso porque perdiera, acaso porque esos tipos tramposos le ganaron y él no podía hacerles nada, pero no iba a permitirlo.

—Tu no caerías tan bajo, pero tu amigo puede terminar tres metros bajo tierra si no aceptas, piénsalo estiradito—soltaron a Roderich que se tambaleó nomás escuchar eso, blanco como la cal y con las manos temblorosas.

— ¿No…no estarán hablando enserio?—inquirió con voz rasposa, acaso quizás por el susto.

—Estiradito, estamos hablando más que enserio, así que piénsalo mejor—los tres chicos (porque eran tres) regresaron al lado de Roderich, sacando nuevamente el fajo de billetes que le ofrecieran rato atrás cuando deliberadamente lo arrastraron al interior de ese callejón.

—No…Vash—Roderich, con mano temblorosa, aceptó el fajo de billetes, con unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y sintiéndose peor que escoria—yo…me encargo de que ganen—les dijo, vacilante y nauseabundo.

_Mi hermano se enteró, según lo que me cuenta en las cartas, de que los tres chicos andaban sobornando a los nuevos jueces. Temió un momento el que Roderich aceptara, pero después se sintió mal al haberlo juzgado de esa manera, porque sabía que Roderich no sería capaz de eso, pero que equivocado estaba mi hermano…_

El día de la competencia llegó, y Roderich no podía dejar de ver a cada segundo a Vash, pensando en que si se diera cuenta del fraude del que sería participe lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, más aún porque era a él a quien iba a hacérselo.

No podía dejar de estar nervioso, acomodándose a cada rato el pañuelo en su cuello, revisándose el cabello, acomodándose las gafas. Advirtió las miradas fugaces de Vash, pero sabía que él también estaba nervioso, por razones diferentes pero al fin nervioso.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, y los chicos le hicieron una seña a Roderich de que se acercara con ellos. Disimuladamente fue, dejando solo a Vash.

—Mira, estiradito, es muy fácil lo que vas a hacer—comenzó el mismo tipo extraño y moreno de la vez pasada—aquí mi colega—señaló al rubio de al lado—tendrá su comida salada, y yo diré que vi a tu amiguito echarle todo el traste de sal a su comida y tú me apoyaras, dirás que es cierto y que también lo viste—le dijo a Roderich, después señaló a un pelirrojo que estaba a su lado—él también es juez, y también, al igual que tú, confirmará lo que yo digo, es muy fácil y no tendrás problemas ni tampoco tu amigo, así que alegrate—tan descarado como era el extraño moreno, lo volvió a abrazar como despedida, entregándole el restante del dinero. Después se fueron dejando solo a Roderich.

—Hasta que el dinero nos separe, querido Vash—dijo, estrujando el dinero entre sus manos hasta formar una pelota con él.

Lo que no sabía Roderich era que Vash había visto eso, pidiendo desde el fondo de su ser que en la hora Roderich se arrepintiera y no aceptara eso, aunque estaba dudando.

_Mi hermano, desde antes que iniciara el concurso estuvo enterado de la tranza del señor Endelstein, pero siempre pensó muy dentro de él que quizás y se arrepintiera, porque eran amigos, confidentes y más, y eso no podía pasarles, no a ellos…_

—Yo lo vi, él fue quien echó la sal a mi platillo—acusó el rubio amigo del moreno extraño, apuntando deliberadamente a Vash que se mantuvo sereno, todo después de que cada uno de los tres jueces probara ambos platillos y expusieran un rostro perturbado tras probar el del rubio.

—Yo le he visto, es cierto—declaró el pelirrojo— ¿alguien más?—preguntó. Roderich sabía que iba dirigido para él.

Vash observó fijamente a Roderich, y este inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Vash lo sabía todo, por su expresión y serenidad, porque de haber sido bajo otras circunstancias sabía que despotricaría contra todo y contra todos, que los amenazaría y finalmente se iría todavía gritando maldición y media.

—Yo…yo también…—su voz había salido quebrada, incluso juraba haber sentido el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos pero se mantuvo firme hasta donde pudo, incluso después de haber visto la decepción dibujada a la perfección en el rostro de Vash.

_En las últimas líneas mi hermano me pide fervientemente que venga a los Estados Unidos con él, porque no quiere estar solo, porque ya no quería sentirse solo. Me mandó dinero dentro del paquete, y yo salí dos días después en el primer vuelo que encontré, aún en contra de las réplicas de mis padres._

_Presente_

Lily estaba llorando, ambos descuidando por completo la comida que les importaba poco más que nada. Feliciano no sabía muy bien qué hacer aparte de abrazarla y sentir cierto rencor hacia el mencionado Roderich.

Estuvieron así un rato más hasta que el olor a quemado les sacó de sus penas y se pusieron histéricos al no saber cómo apagarlo.

—Vee~ ¡se quema, se quema!—gritaba Feliciano, despertando a los que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

El primero en llegar había sido Ludwig, jalando con él una manguera que nadie sabía de dónde la había sacado. Finalmente lograron apagar el fuego, dejando la cocina ahumada y con tizne por todas partes. Salieron de las cocinas totalmente tiznadas, más Lily y Feliciano que nadie más.

—Ten más cuidado a la próxima—regañó Ludwig a Feliciano dentro del baño, mientras lo ayudaba a limpiarse la cara manchada de tizne.

—Vee~ lo siento Lud, no volverá a pasar—replicó Feliciano dejándose hacer, pensando en que tendría que lavar ese vestido antes de que la manca se pegara más feo.

—Eso dijiste con el accidente de la lavadora—recordó, y Feliciano, de no haber estado tiznado de la cara, se le hubiera visto el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas al recordar eso.

Ludwig limpió la cara de la sirvienta hasta dejarla reluciente, pero enrojeció al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando mucho y volteó el rostro con la excusa de dejar el trapo en su lugar.

Feliciano no entendió esto, incluso creyó que se debía a que Ludwig estaba enojado con él, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarlo y pedirle perdón a gritos rompe tímpanos, de esos que casi nunca pegaba.

Elizabeta, armada de cámara y un abanico, estaba en el marco de la puerta grabándolo todo, abanicándose con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la cámara, sin importarle mucho la sangre que escurría por su nariz.

—Esto…esto es vida—dijo casi al borde las lágrimas.

1

Francis estaba que echaba humo. Primero Gilbert le había ganado besando primero a una de las hermanas italianas, después había sacado esa frustración molestando a Arthur, pero ahora volvía a despotricar contra su suerte el haber llegado justo en el momento en que la humareda estaba en su apogeo y le había dado de lleno, arruinando su hermoso y caro pijama de seda rosa pastel, así como su pelo recién lavado y su bello rostro.

— _Merdè_!—casi patea una maseta en su camino de vuelta a su habitación, pero paró en seco, una de las hermanas italianas estaba ahí, comiéndose un tomate como si nada.

— _Oh la la, _esta es mi oportunidad—se dijo avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su lado. Carraspeo un poco pero ella no le tomo importancia, así que disimuladamente sacó su celular, porque necesitaría pruebas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Mi hermosa suerte, ahora es mi turno—no le dio tiempo a Lovino de darse la vuelta completamente cuando ya había presionado sus labios contra los de él, haciendo que el italiano tirara el tomate y abriera los ojos del espanto al ver que una cosa negra y con pelo lo estaba besando.

Aunque Francis le estuviera dando un auténtico y romántico beso francés, Lovino no podía dejar de querer salir corriendo porque una abominación negra lo estaba besando, y no es que fuera racista, nada de eso, era porque otra vez lo estaba besando un HOMBRE, otro para su jodida suerte, y eso lo tenía paralizado hasta la médula.

— ¡Lovi, te ataca un monstro negro!—exclamó Antonio llegando en ese momento. Después de la quemasón él y Lovi habían sido los últimos en llegar al lugar de los hechos, por lo que no estaban enterados muy bien del asunto, solo sacaron unos tomates del refrigerador y se fueron a sentar a comérselos, pero él se había tiznado un poco las manos y tuvo que regresar para lavárselas, y cuando regresó se encontraba con que algo negro y peludo estaba besando a Lovina, y eso él no lo podía permitir, por lo que le lanzó uno de los tomates que traía, que si bien no le dio al monstruo negro, si a Lovi tirándola al suelo.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh…!—Lovino gritó antes de caer al suelo después de ser atacado por un tomate.

Francis aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo, no sin antes tomar una foto del momento, ya después la editaría para que su piel y cabello se vieran limpios y hermosos como siempre.

—Lovi, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Antonio llegando junto a él, ayudándole a pararse.

—Sí, idiota, pero lo que no sé es cómo jodidos un puto tomate me golpeó en la cabeza—se quejó Lovino, olvidando momentáneamente el beso con la cosa negra a causa del golpe.

—A saber…—dijo Antonio evitando el asunto.

—Ma-Maldición ¡no otra vez!—gritó Lovino al recordar por qué fue todo ese show de los tomatazos, sintiéndose violado por segunda vez, y nuevamente por un hombre.

Entre gritos y traumaciones Antonio logró llevar a Lovi a su cuarto donde tenía trapitos para limpiarle los restos del tomatazo que le dio. Lovino llegó como en automático, aun perturbado por haber sido besado por otro hombre, lo que le jodía más.

—Vamos Lovi, tu tranquila—le dijo Antonio sacando los trapitos, y como vio que Lovino no hizo ademan de agarrarlos o algo, él mismo comenzó a limpiarle la cabeza y el rostro, despacio por el golpe que se dio cuando cayó.

—Me ha besado una cosa rara, negra y peluda…—balbuceo Lovino en medio de su turbación. Antonio le miró sin entender inclinando su cabeza un poco, y después se le ocurrió una idea.

Intentó darle de comer el tomate que le quedaba a Lovi, pero no se movió para nada y siguió mirando para el mismo lugar desde que llegó, entonces Antonio recordó como los pájaros alimentaban a sus crías. Mordió un poco del tomate y le dio en la boca a Lovino. Y hasta ese momento Lovino reaccionó viendo al idiota de Antonio darle prácticamente otro beso, pero esta vez sabía a tomate y no sabía por qué.

—T-Tu…—balbuceó Lovino una vez que se separaron. No esperó un segundo más y le dio un tremendo cabezazo a Antonio en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente y saliendo corriendo muy gaymente.

2

Esperaba que su celular se cargara rápido, Elizabeta lo había dejado descargado después de tanto jugarlo la noche anterior, así que debía dejarlo mucho tiempo ahí. Gilbert se dejó caer en el colchón, recordando el beso que le diera a la italiana golpeadora, y de cómo en ese momento la imagen de Elizabeta se le había ido a la mente, justo como en ese momento.

Estaba consciente de que ese no había sido su primero beso, sería raro que así fuera. Raro era que su primer beso hubiera sido cuando apenas iba al kínder, con alguien de su salón, pero más raro todavía que ese alguien fuera otro niño, Iván Braginski, el tipo ruso con el que Antonio tenía tratos.

Recordaba que había sido porque traía puesto el suéter rojo de Yao Wang, no recordaba por qué pero sí que lo traía puesto. Iván le había confundido con Yao, en el tiempo en que todos creían que era una niña, y precisamente Iván andaba detrás de él. Después resultaría que Yao era hombre, pero esa ya era otra historia

—Eliza…beta—murmuró mirando la pantalla del celular. Una foto donde dos niños estaban abrazados por los hombros, sucios y sudorosos con el uniforme de futbol americano completamente entierrado.

La época en que todos creían que Elizabeta era un chico, todo a causa de que su padre deseaba un varón fervientemente pero su mujer ya no tuvo más hijos que además de Eli. Después de su beso con Iván, esa quizás había sido su experiencia más traumante, enterarse de que Eli era chica y no chico, más cuando tocó sus pechos, teniendo que rezar y hacer varias penitencias por ello.

— ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?—le preguntó a la pantalla. Antes eran amigos inseparables, pero desde que Elizabeta se había enamorado de Roderich había comenzado a ser más femenina y menos natural, dejando incluso de lado su amistad con él.

Arrojó el celular a la mesita de noche, tapándose con las cobijas dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

3

Francis estaba editando la imagen en su laptop, no quería verse negro y mal en la foto. Tan concentrado estaba en su empresa que no notó que alguien tocaba ligeramente la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y entrando de todos modos porque nadie le había concedido dicha opción.

—Francis—la voz casi inexistente de Mathew por un pelo de rana sorprendía a Francis, que volteó a verlo sin cerrar la ventana donde la imagen terminada estaba en todo su esplendor.

— ¡Oh! _Mon petite _Mathew—dijo, bajándose de la cama para recibirle como se debía— ¿qué te trae por acá?—dijo llevando consigo a Mathew aferrado a su oso de felpa.

En ese instante los ojos casi violetas de Mathew se encontraron con la imagen, más bien, la foto que Francis exhibiera en la pantalla de la laptop, así como otras muchas que se veían de fondo, tanto con chicas como con chicos.

Mathew sintió envidia y coraje, porque sabía que él _nunca _podría llegar a verse tan bien como las personas que ahí figuraban. Con ropa de exquisito gusto, muy contrario a su ropa que casi siempre consistía en pants y sudaderas, gente utilizando lentes de contacto para evitar que los anteojos mancharan su hermoso rostro, algo que él no podía hacer porque era alérgico a dichos lentes; acaso también su complejo por su frenillos, razón por la que casi no abría mucho la boca para nada y su voz salía tenuemente. La cosa que más llamó su atención es que cada persona que miraba ahí era madura, en expresión y cuerpo, mientras que él seguía pareciendo un infante (sin contar la constante aparición del oso de felpa).

Apretó con fuerza su puño donde llevara al oso. No era justo que todos se vieran tan bien mientras él parecía sacado de una comedia, interpretando al personaje feo, al que nadie quería porque usaba lentes y frenillos, incluso no llegaba a explicarse cómo era eso de que Alfred era todo un casanova, siendo ambos casi idénticos, pero prefería no pensar en ello, porque de nada servía tener a medio mundo detrás de ti cuando la persona a la que quieres ni siquiera te voltea a ver.

—Alfred me pidió que viniera—soltó un poquito inseguro.

Textualmente Alfred había dicho: "ves tú, a ti no intentará violarte". No sabía si reír o llorar con eso, aunque era probable que terminara haciendo ambas.

—Para los consejos de conquista. Oh el _amour~_—canturreó Francis, llegando al pie de la cama, y cuando notó la laptop con la ventana de la imagen abierta la cerró enseguida casi en automático, cuestionándose el porqué de ese acto reflejo cuando siempre había sido despreocupado al respecto.

—Primero que nada ¿trajiste dónde anotar?—preguntó haciendo que Mathew se sentara frente a él en la cama. Mathew asintió sacando de la bolsa de su sudadera una libretita y una pluma—muy bien, entonces anota el primero consejo: hablarle bonito. Cuando adulas a esa persona, vaya, que cuando comienzas a cortejarla con palabras. Siempre funciona, o al menos siempre me funciona a mí, no estoy muy seguro de que Alfred haya sido hecho para hablar de esos temas, de hecho pienso que Alfred no fue hecho para hablar. De todas maneras, si no encuentra qué decirle, siempre puede preguntarme al respecto—Mathew anotaba tan rápido como sus manos pequeñas y delgadas se lo permitían. Había olvidado mencionarlo, el pobre también era asmático. Cada pequeña partícula de polvo o ciertas flores le causaban alergia o un repentino ataque de asma, con todo eso era de esperar que nadie quisiese salir con alguien como él, tan enfermizo y poco atractivo.

— ¿Has anotado todo?—inquirió Francis, notando de pronto como Mathew se había quedado flipando, mirando sus manos como si de pronto fueran lo más interesante en ese momento—Mathew ¿estás bien?—se acercó un poco más, por temor a que le fuera a dar un ataque o algo. En ese momento Mathew levantó el rostro, conectando sus ojos con los de Francis.

Un momento vertiginoso para ambos, incómodo para Mathew e inesperado para Francis. Y entonces Mathew, encendido hasta las orejas al rojo vivo, retiró la mirada a otro lado, diciendo atropelladamente "adiós" y saliendo disparado de la habitación. Definitivamente, no estaba preparado todavía para eso.


End file.
